A Realm Not of Our Own
by Longboard917
Summary: When Katie wakes up with a pounding head ache, she discovers that she's dressed in odd clothing, battling against goblins and Orcs, and has markings that bid her to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield, or else. Not only that, but her three idiot friends are with her. Will the stubborn dwarf prince allow her into his heart, or will she fail her ultimate goal, saving his life.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A New Realm_

My head felt like it had been hit by a freight train. My ears were ringing as well. I don't remember drinking last night so I knew very well that I didn't have a hangover. The weirdest thing was is that it I felt something crawling up my hand. I opened my eyes to see a large bug creeping up my right hand. I shrieked and jumped to my feet, how I hated my entomophobia (fear of insects) sometimes. I noticed that I was no longer in my Captain America pajamas, but in a completely different periodic dress.

I wore a dark red tunic under a light brown corset vest. My overcoat was a deep brown, to the point it was almost black. I had wool pants and black boots that went to my knees, which were stashed with a pair of daggers. On my belt I had a large slender sword, and strapped to my back was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. My brunette hair was intricately braided to where it could easily drape down my shoulder. I swear I looked like a medieval version of Katniss.

Whilst I was in my awed stupor, a shrill scream was able to bring me out of it. This scream I knew, it sounded like one I had heard so many times; it was my friend Hunter.

Out of instinct I drew my bow, loading it with an arrow and another between my fingers. I crept up the hill that it looked like I had tumbled down. I peeked over to see my blonde friend sprinting straight toward me. She looked to be dressed in similar garb as I was, although her weaponry was different, as well as the colors she wore. She leapt over the hill and slid down to where I once lay.

"Hunter! What happened?" I asked trying to calm herself down.

"Giant wolves! Giant wolves are hunting me!" She repeated in a hysterical stupor. I honestly thought she was insane, or that this was some dream that was far too realistic.

A growl from behind caught my attention. I whirled around to find a large scraggly wolf like creature stalking down the hill. Just as it picked up speed, I launched my arrow, sending it directly in between the creature's eyes; killing it instantly.

I stood bewildered at how accurate my aim had been, for I was never able to do that during summer camp. Hunter tugged on my arm and we ran as we heard more howls from behind the hill top.

We breached out from the forest and onto a large flat plain that was coincidentally filled with small thorn bushes. The thorns tugged at my boots and some high ones ripped small bits of my exposed flesh, but we kept running as if the large creatures were right behind us.

As we passed a large rock, I noticed that a cavern lay beneath it.

"Hunter, over here!" I beckoned. She skid to a halt and met me. We took a moment to ponder if we should travel into it or not. When an arrow scraped my arm however, our debates ended. I shot an arrow at the lone rider upon the wolf thing, easily killing the vile beast. I slid down the entrance, unceremoniously landing upon the rocky bottom.

"Katie, look! A path!" Hunter helped me to my feet and before us stood a small cavernous pathway lodged between to rock faces. We gave each other a look before I took the first step upon it. The path was narrow and uneven, the rocks sometimes so narrow we had to twist our bodies to fit.

I saw the ending of the narrow pathway as it opened up to a view of a valley. It had been full of waterfalls and a city lay in between the many water features. As soon as I saw the city, I knew exactly where we were; and yet I thought this was some kind of fantasy dream.

"Rivendell," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know this place?" Hunter gave me an incredulous look.

"We're in Middle-Earth, Blondie," I smirked, knowing that she never cared for the series as much as I did.

"You're kidding right?" She slumped her shoulders.

"I kid you not blonde one, now come on, they may help us," I began down the steps.

"I never knew it was this beautiful," Hunter gaped as she caught up with me.

"Thank Peter Jackson for that," I replied.

"Thank god for Peter Jackson," she said aloud, I laughed.

"Come on, watch your step. God knows you have no balance," I warned as we approached the small bridge that led directly into Rivendell.

"Right, I will try not to fall in," Hunter looked down sheepishly at the flowing current ask easily crossed the stone. Hunter however inched her way slowly, to which I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say you had to be a caterpillar about it," I held out my hand, which she grasped with and iron grip as I helped her to my side.

"They need to make railings," she glared at the small bridge. I simply shook my head and moved into the city.

"You tell them that," I said sarcastically as we reached the small porch area. I had remembered that this was where the Oakenshield Company had stopped as they were on their quest with Gandalf. The thought brought a small smile to my face.

"Greetings Tári Ancalimë, and to you, Isilwen Tasardur, welcome to Rivedell," a brunette elf gracefully descended down the steps. I had assumed he was talking to us, because we were the only people standing in the area.

"Uh, hello," I said lamely. Hunter hid behind me, as if I were the knowledgeable shield to all that she did not know about.

"Your friends have spoken much about you, and were rather distressed that you had not been found in the fashion as they were," he beckoned us to follow him up the steps whence he came. We reluctantly did so.

"I am sorry to intrude, but who are you exactly, for you know us, yet we do not know you," I tried to sound as accurate as possible to how one would speak in Middle-Earth.

"I am Lindir, and Lord Elrond will be pleased to see that you arrived safely."

I nodded politely.

We reached the balcony where a group of people were eating; I immediately noticed that they were of different sizes. I instantly knew that they were the company of Oakenshield. I had also noticed two familiar faces among the dwarves, for they were far taller than they were. Both were dressed in our fashion, with obvious differences to show the individuality.

"Katie! Hunter! I was so worried about you guys!" Nia ran up from where she sat and hugged us both. She was the worrisome type, often nursing us, or rather me, back to health. She quickly looked us over for any injuries, seeing that none were of any significance, she hugged us again.

"Katie! Hunter! You're alright!" Olivia practically launched herself onto us, making the four of us topple to the ground.

"Yes we are alright, although it's getting a little hard to breathe," I barely managed as the three of them were on top of me. They instantly got up and helped me to my feet. I dusted myself off and lightly slapped Olivia on her shoulder, to which she flinched mockingly.

"Ah, welcome, we have heard much about you in the past hours, I hear you are warriors beyond measure," Lord Elrond said with a small smile.

"I'm not exactly sure what they told you, but thank you," I eyed Olivia in specific, which she would not look at me in return.

"Please join us," he beckoned us to the table which he sat at with Gandalf and Thorin. Before I could answer Olivia dragged me to sit next to her, and on the other side was Hunter, who sat next to Gandalf.

I did not say much, as Nia and Olivia did all of the talking, I was able to explain how we came across the hidden pathway and that there were still orcs out there.

"I shall speak with the two of you later, for the sight of orcs twice in one day greatly concerns me," Elrond said to Hunter and me. The two of us nodded our heads respectively to the much elder Elf. With that, the dinner, feast, thing; ended with the dwarves starting a food fight as Bofur sang a Dwarvish tune.

"Come on, we'll show you where you two are sleeping," Olivia and Nia dragged the two of us into a hallway separate from where the dwarves were. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the dwarves staring at the four of us incredulously, as if they had never seen our kind before. And to a point they were correct, we were not of the time period, and by the looks of it, we were stuck here.

Our rooms were all within the same hallway, two on one side and two on the other. Olivia and Nia had already claimed the left side of the hallway, leaving Hunter and I with the right. The rooms were greatly and intricately decorated with their cultural forms of art and architecture. It was too real to be a dream, and I certainly did not want to wake from it if it was one. I traced my hand over the wall, my fingers gliding over the ornamentation. I was led to the balcony, which gave me a beautiful view of Rivendell's many, many, waterfalls. I took in the scent of the water, relishing in the gentle wind blew my brunette hair, which was now in a wavy mess from me taking it out of the braid.

"It's so peaceful," Hunter said from behind me. I nodded in content.

"I never imagined it would look this beautiful with my own eyes," I leaned upon the rail, my arms crossing for support.

"Neither did I," she leaned her back upon the rail beside me. We watched in silence as some of the dwarves attempted to teach Bilbo how to use a sword. It was amusing to those who were spectating, as the friendlier of the bunch tried to help the stubborn hobbit. I admit it was rather cute when Kili and Fili were becoming rather frustrated that the hobbit did not seem to get the simple stances.

"Where did you learn archery?" Hunter asked curious.

"Summer camp." I replied shortly, she gave a nod.

"Ah, when in doubt turn to summer camp," she said rather dryly.

"What you'd think I would do that for fun? I'm surprised you haven't used that sword of yours like your softball bat," I scoffed.

"It's heavier than my bat, I could barely run with it," she defended herself.

"Right, because when in doubt, use the 'I have no balance' excuse," she shoved my lightly, causing me to laugh.

"So, what do you think is going to happen to us," she said in a solemn tone.

"Dunno really, guess we either get stuck here or we go home and forget this even happened," I shrugged picking up my bow and quiver as I passed the bed where I laid it.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Practice, I still think I'm a little rusty, and you know me, always the perfectionist."

"Well now, it's more like survivalist."

"You wanna spectate like the others, get to know 'em, or no?"

"I got nothing better to do, why not?"

We left my quarters and traveled down the step whence we came, and traveled the short distance to the training area where the dwarves were teaching Bilbo.

Our arrival seemed to silence the boisterous laughter that had once engulfed the group, making the area rather awkward as they seemed to just stare at us.

"Uh, hi; we were just going to practice for a short while, if you don't mind that is," Hunter said sheepishly. The dwarves were giving us suspicious looks, and it seemed to affect her.

"Certainly, I believe the targets are over there," Bilbo answered for the small group, easing the tension between us.

"Thank you," walked away casually as hunter caught up with me after a moment of dazed stupor.

We reached the area where Bilbo had pointed out, and we quickly set up our own little base. Hunter practiced how to balance with her sword whilst I strapped my quiver to my belt and drew an arrow at the first target. Inhaling a slow calming breath I aimed for the center of the target, the feathers of my arrow graced the side of my cheek. I exhaled to concentrate, and soon all sound had washed from my mind, all that I saw was the exact center of the target and in that millisecond, I released the arrow, and it flew through the air with such speed. The arrow embedded itself in the center for which I had aimed, and it was halfway through the target itself.

"You sure that's what you classify as 'rusty' Robin Hood?" Hunter stared with mouth agape.

"It shouldn't have taken me long enough to concentrate, so yes, I am still rusty," I grabbed the arrow from the target and unceremoniously extracted it.

Drawing it again, this time I repeated my methods, though this time faster. I continued to repeat the tactic until I began to start moving from on target to the next. Not long after that I had Hunter start to throw moving targets so that I could shoot them down mid-flight.

"How have you not joined a traveling circus yet?" she said in amazement as I easily shot two pieces of fruit down with one arrow.

"Hilarious, now pull," I drawled as she threw up an Elvish mango. In a fluid motion I drew the arrow from my quiver, cocked into my bow, and set it loose to split the mango in half. I had forgotten how much I had actually taught myself at the summer camp from what I had learnt over the years.

Nia and Olivia approached, for they were not too long ago, throwing fruits from the balcony overhead. They stood beside hunter as she threw the last of the fruit, which I easily shot in the middle of the apple, pinning it to the tree.

"Nice shootin' Tex," Olivia made pistols with her hands. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my arrows from the ground they embedded themselves in. I took the last arrow out of the tree that it stuck itself into and set aside my bow and quiver upon where Hunter sat earlier.

"So what now? You've been at that for hours," Nia said, handing me a cask of water. I generously took it, downing its contents.

"I'm fine Nia. I just wanna be able to survive through this." I retorted.

Nia rolled her eyes as she watched the rest of us attempt to teach ourselves how to use a sword. It did not take long for the sun to sink below the horizon, and we were escorted to the hall of the Elven Lord. Gandalf, Thorin, and Bilbo were there as well, as was Balin.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves," Gandalf cursed to himself.

"My lord, as you requested," Lindir gestured to the two of us. Elrond nodded and Lindir returned to where ever he was supposed to go. Hunter and I shared a worried glance.

"It has come to my attention that the four of you are not of this world," Elrond said bluntly, though in a kind way. The mere statement caused a shock to the two dwarves and the hobbit.

"What makes you say that?" I asked dryly, receiving an elbow in the rib from Hunter.

"Many women do not talk as the four of you do, nor do they act like you," Elrond said with a small smirk.

"Oh," I said shortly.

"What do you mean 'not of this earth'?" Thorin asked, begrudgingly.

"What I mean, master dwarf; is that these four women who had appeared today, are from a world that is not ours. They come from world that is similar in name, as your friends called it 'Earth', although from what they have told me, it is very different in customs as is the culture."

"Just how much did Nia and Liv tell you?" I received yet another elbow to the rib.

"Be nice," Hunter scolded.

"I am, or at least my version of nice," I replied, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"That does not prove why they are to join us on this quest," Thorin turned back to the subject, rather angrily.

"They possess knowledge that could prove life or death, and the markings upon their wrists say that they are to join you and your company," Gandalf reasoned to the extremely stubborn dwarf prince.

"Markings?" I rolled up my sleeve to check my wrists, only to find that there were markings that I could not read, and they were an unnatural glowing blue. Hunter had some as well, except hers were a glowing green, to match the colors of her eyes, as did mine.

"So you are saying that we are supposed to join your quest, and if we are successful in helping you, we will just go back to our own world?" I summed up what I had learned.

"Yes," Gandalf nodded.

"I'm sorry but what exactly did they tell-"

"Katherine Jean Turner," Hunter warned, for she knew how I hated my real name. I sighed frustrated.

"Alright, if it's going to get us back home, then I will do it," I crossed my arms, glaring daggers at my blonde friend.

"Then it's settled, you will join us on our quest," Gandalf gave a satisfied nod, as did Bilbo. Thorin gave a grunt, and Balin remained silent, though a smile graced his bearded face. Elrond dismissed us and we left the room.

As we were traveling back to our rooms, Nia and Olivia almost pounced on us.

"How did it go, are we going on the quest?" Olivia was giddy, and hyperventilating in my opinion.

"This is your entire fault," I pointed accusingly at her.

"How is it my fault?"

"You are the most talkative out of all of us," I retorted.

"Touché."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Wandering Souls_

"NANTS INGONYA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

I shrieked and fell out of bed, bonking my head on the floor. All the while, Olivia was laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless," Liv tried to breathe, but her laughter was preventing her from doing so.

"Very funny," I dusted myself off; I noticed that it was still dark outside, for the sun had not graced the sky.

"Come on, we got a bag ready for you," she tossed me the pack, to which it was so heavy it almost knocked me back down to the floor.

"What did you put in it, bricks?" I asked as I slung it over my shoulder so that it would drape on my side. I grabbed my bow and quiver and trapped it to my back, and I strapped my sword onto my belt that hung on the other side of where my pack was.

"Alright! Adventure he we come!" Liv shouted boisterously, to which I had to smack her on the back of the head.

"It is too early for that," I said dryly, rubbing my eyes.

"Well I haven't slept at all, so it's the perfect time," Olivia smiled defiantly.

"Let's just go," I pushed her out of the room, and I shut the door behind us. The hall was extremely silent as the night. Nia was waiting for us at the end of the hallway and escorted us to the rest of the group, where Hunter was. Once there we set off for the 'wild', leaving Gandalf to distract the White Council.

I was located in the back of the group, accompanied by Bilbo, who was concerned about leaving Gandalf behind.

"I'm sure that he will be fine," I assured him as we walked across a flat plain.

"I know that, I am more worried about myself," Bilbo confessed.

"Quite frankly, I feel that I should worry about my friends more than anything. I am not sure if they can handle the wild," We walked side by side.

"You do not worry about yourself?"

"I never said I didn't, I worry about my well-being all the time. I just find that I worry about my friends more, including ones that are hobbits."

"We have known each other for a short time, yet you call me friend?"

"Like Elrond said, I am not most women. And I prefer to keep that way," I smiled to the hobbit, receiving a smile in return.

"I am glad someone in this company is kind, most of them do not believe I should even be on this quest."

"Well, Master Baggins, I am glad that you are here," I patted his shoulder. With that we continued in a peaceful silence, eventually, Liv and Nia joined Bilbo in a wonderful conversation about our world. I remained in front of them, quietly content with my surroundings.

As we traveled up the Misty Mountains, the sky grew dark as night came, and rain poured down on us by the bucketful. We were absolutely drenched, and those who wore hoods did little to protect themselves from the winds that pelted our faces with rain.

I was soaked to the bone, my body cold and wet from the storm. I rubbed my numb arms in an attempt to keep warm, but to no avail. My feet were numb as well, and I had to keep my head down to see that I wouldn't fall off the Cliffside. Hunter was latched to my pack, careful not to slip and go off balance. Also because she was deathly afraid of heights, and she had the death grip upon my bag.

"Don't look down," she kept murmuring to herself, to which I was the only person that could hear her over the howling winds.

At one point, Bilbo, who was in front of me, slipped on the wet terrain. I was quick enough to grab him and pull him back to the safety of the mountain.

"You alright?" I asked. He only nodded his head frantically.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin shouted.

All of us looked up to see that a large piece of the mountain was being hurled toward the upper part of the mountain that we were on. The large boulder collided with the mountainside, sending the shattered bits down to us. Hunter shrieked and latched onto my back, almost to the point where I would fall over.

"What was that?!" Nia asked shocked by the logic of how that could even happen.

"This is no thunder-storm; it's a Thunder-battle." Balin observed, "Look!" he pointed to the mountain where the rock had been hurled from.

A large rock formation began to move in the way a man would, and another came up, almost in slow motion and punched it right in the jaw, or where ever the jaw would be on that thing. Nia and Olivia clung to each other as they screamed, if we were not in this situation, I would be laughing.

We felt the earth beneath us begin to shake, and the rocky earth we stood upon began to break up between Fili and Kili. Fili frantically tried to grab hold of his brother, but to no avail. Nia and Olivia were behind Kili, still screaming for their lives. Hunter and I were with Bilbo and Fili, and we were all soon along for the terrifying ride.

The Stone giant moved faster than I had thought, and we clung to the side of its knees. I could not help but look down at the steep drop to where we had started earlier that day, seeing just how high we were. The sight made my stomach churn. Hunter was screaming as the giant collided with the rocky mountain, allowing Thorin's part of the group to get to safety. We were however, not close enough. As the giants head came clean off, it bent backwards, sending its knees into the side of the mountain, along with us.

It was not a graceful landing, and I tumbled into the mountainside, but our group was not hurt. Dazed and confused, yes, but thankfully not hurt.

Thorin rounded the corner, relieved at the sight that we were unscathed. I sighed seeing that most were just plain dizzy. I turned to help up Hunter, only to find her not there.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked, clearly concerned. It was then we all heard a loud shrill scream, from two different voices.

We rushed to the Cliffside, to find Bilbo dangling from the edge. Hunter was further down than anyone could reach, shaking like a leaf. Thorin easily grabbed Bilbo, but slipped on his way up. Dwalin was able to quickly lift his friend up to the Cliffside with one arm.

"KATIE!" Hunter screamed, tears brimming her eyes.

"Give me some rope, NOW!" I demanded, and Nia quickly threw it to me. I tied it around my waist, discarding my pack in a hurried frenzy.

"Are you MAD?!" Olivia shouted at me.

"What are you doing?" Balin asked.

"Saving my friend, who just happens to be afraid of heights," I cursed as I readied myself on the ledge of the mountainside.

"This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done," Nia scolded as she took hold of the other end of the rope.

"You can thank me when I get Hunter," I said flatly.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" I called as I began to scale down the mountainside, with Nia and Olivia holding the other end of the rope.

"A little more!" I shouted, seeing that I was not close enough to reach her. I was lowered an inch or two more, to where I was hovering over Hunter.

She was hyperventilating, and clinging to the rock like glue.

"That's as far as the rope will go!" Bofur hollered from the ledge.

"Hunter, listen to me, you are going to have to climb up a bit so I can reach you!" I yelled over the thundering rain.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" she shouted up at me.

"I promise I will get you out of this, but I need you to reach me so I can do that!"

"NO WAY! LET ME DIE!"

"HUNTER! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Nia shouted from over the ledge struggling to hold my body.

"YOU ARE ALL INSANE!" Hunter shouted, though little by little began to climb toward me.

"That's it come on! You can do it!" I outstretched my hand so that it would be easier for her to reach. Thunder clashed in the skies as she inched her way upward.

"Keep looking at me! Just a little more," Hunter outstretched her own hand toward mine, and I did my best to reach her. Finally our hands connected and I hauled her up so she was able to rest upon my back.

"I got her!" I hollered. The rope slowly began to pull us back up, and I could hear the strain of both Nia and Olivia, as well as the rope itself. We reached the ledge, and Bofur and Oin hauled Hunter up onto the rock.

It was then the rope gave way, it snapped, almost sending me plummeting to my death, had it not been for Thorin and Dwalin, who grabbed the end of the rope. The two pulled me up and I hauled myself over the rocky ledge, turning over to let the rain pelt my face and body. Nia and Natalie were more concerned with Hunter and her fear induced state than they were with me.

Thorin stood over me, a stern look upon his face.

"What?"

"You could've gotten yourself killed," he said low and was rather annoyed.

"Would you do the same if you were in my place," I snapped. I watched as the corners of his mouth twitched, and he begrudgingly outstretched his hand to help me to my feet.

"Thank you," I panted as I steadied myself. The dwarf handed me my pack, and I gratefully took it. He nodded before he turned to helping the others, mainly Bombur, to their feet.

"No fires, not in this place," Thorin said firmly, putting out the idea Gloin had given.

"So we shiver to sleep, wonderful," Olivia grumbled, shifting on her makeshift bed on the hard ground. Nia laid beside her, with Hunter mushed in the middle to keep her warm from her shivering state.

"Bofur, you get first watch," Throin stated. Bofur took the watch, albeit reluctant and bored. I decided to join him, mainly because I could not sleep at all, the adrenaline not leaving my system.

"So, how does society see you?" Bofur asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"How do people see you from your world," he explained.

"I'm an outcast to be honest, I can fit in with the crowd just fine, but when it comes to actually talking to someone, I am singled out. Many people know simply because of my family, they instantly see all the tragic things that happened, and why I became an orphan. Being adopted only made it worse, it took my almost ten years to find a family. I kept moving from school to school, never staying in one place for too long. It was hard, but I had managed. It felt strange staying in one place really; it was hard to make friends, weather because of my family's history or how I looked. Eventually I found those three idiots, and the rest you can say, is history."

"Well, you seem more like a dwarf than most of the dwarves I know," Bofur chuckled happily.

"I don't think that would sit well with some dwarves I know," I ran a hand through my now wet wavy hair.

I noticed that Bilbo was moving about, and wide awake. He gathered his things and made his way past us, avoiding the sleeping dwarves.

"Where are you going?" Bofur asked him.

"Back to Rivendell," he said with a determined eye.

"You can't go, you're a part of the company," Bofur stood up to meet him. I watched with wary eye, not sure if he would actually dare to go outside in the storm.

"Now I'm not now am I? Thorin said I shouldn't have come, and he was right."

"Thorin's a stubborn ass, I wouldn't take that comment to heart," I shrugged trying to ease the Hobbit.

"You're homesick I understand-"

"No you don't! You don't understand, you're dwarves. You are used to this life, roaming from place to place, never belonging anywhere!"

Bofur stiffened at his words, clearly hitting a nerve for him. It was so odd at how similar I had described myself, it hurt me as well.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Bilbo instantly apologized.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere," Bofur turned to the group of snoring dwarves, unaware what was playing out.

"I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't get lost on the way," I stood up, grabbing my own bag.

"You sure that will sit well with your friends," Bofur asked.

"No, but I know that they wouldn't let their friend walk to Rivendell alone, with all the dangers out there." I told him with a smile.

"Besides, I can handle my own, I don't think this hobbit could be that much trouble," I patted his shoulder. Bofur nodded, understanding my statement.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do," Bofur smiled as we made our way to the cave entrance.

"Make sure that my friends' stays out of trouble will you?" I asked, receiving a laugh from the optimistic dwarf.

"I'll make sure," Bofur assured me.

I was about to usher Bilbo out of the cavern when I saw something strange with his sword, it glowed blue, as did mine.

"What's that?" Bofur asked pointing to Bilbo's small sword. The hobbit looked down and unsheathed his dagger a little, revealing the glowing blue a little more. It was and Elvish blade, as was mine apparently. I heard the gravel slip through cracks upon the floor.

"Wake UP!" Thorin awoke alarmed. The rest of the group woke with a start, but not fast enough to get out of the way and we all fell to the depths of the mountain.

We slid and tumbled down into the depths of the cavern, and a sickly orange glow emanated from a dark dense cavern. We landed unceremoniously on top of one another; Bombur the last to land in a fleshy heap. Shrill screams echoed from almost everywhere around us. We were hauled to our feet and pushed about amongst vile creatures, goblins I think. They stank to high heaven, I almost hurled from the mere stench of the entire group as we were harassed toward their dwelling.

"Get off me!" Olivia yelled disgusted that they were staring at her like fresh meat. I frantically looked around for Bilbo, but could not find him anywhere, for the hobbit was too small to see.

We were led to a gigantic dwelling of their kind, vile and so savage that it was beyond the word itself. Sharp rocks matched their architecture, if it was even considered that. A terrace lay upon the center of the dwelling, and a large throne, if it were considered a throne, had a massive oversized goblin upon it, hacking and coughing away. I knew that Nia was probably having a conniption from how unsanitary this place was.

The goblins stripped us of our weaponry, dumping it in a pile before the large vile goblin.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He asked paranoid, for a reason beyond my comprehension.

"Dwarves, your malevolence," A goblin replied, "Found them on the front porch!"

"Dwarves? What are you waiting for, search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" The Goblin King ordered, and thus the goblins began harassing us once again.

"Ere!" Thorin shouted, causing the goblins to cease what they were doing.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror; King under the Mountain. Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, which makes you, nobody really." The goblin King insulted, he was beginning to remind me of some of the people I knew back in my own world.

"Well at least he doesn't sit on his fat ass all day," Olivia said aloud, causing all of us to whirl our heads in her direction.

"Who dares say that to me?!" The Goblin King asked enraged. Liv hid behind me out of sheer terror, unaware of what she had done.

"Bring forth the brown haired one, we'll see if she can answer for the Dwarf," he pointed directly at me, and I was pushed to the front almost instantly.

"Get off!" I shoved myself free of their grasp, standing next to Thorin.

"A feisty one you are, tell me, why do you travel with dwarves?" The goblin king faced me, and he stunk so bad I forced my puke back down into my stomach.

"For one, they are far better company than Goblins who sit on a toilet as a throne," I tilted my head to what he so called a throne, for which happened to double as his toilet.

"You dare insult me?!" he stood up, towering over me.

"Yes, actually," I smiled defiantly.

"What are you doing?" Thorin grabbed hold of my arm.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"As of now I am unsure," he mumbled, but let go of my arm.

"Kill her first, she will be the example, if any so much as snap at a word I say, they will be hung!" The Goblin King proclaimed.

"As for you! Thorin, Son of Thrain; I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head of course, nothing attached. Perhaps you have heard of him? A pale orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog," Thorin's face drained of all color as the word flew from his lips.

The Goblin King turned to his deformed scribe, "Send word to the Pale Orc: Tell him 'I have found his prize'."

As they gathered up their torture devices, the Goblin King sang horribly out of tune, to the point where I had to plug my ears to ease the pain given upon them. Why had they not have used that as torture yet? It would work perfectly.

All of the sudden, they went into a panicked frenzy scattering about like rats. Thorin's sword was thrown down like moldy bread onto the boarded floor. The goblin King cowered in fear, "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter!" The goblins began whipping us mercilessly. They tackled Thorin to the ground, holding him down to the ground.

"CUT OFF HIS HEAD!" The Goblin King ordered.

Just as a goblin was about to carry out this order, a blast of white light knocked us to the ground, both Goblins, dwarves, and us women. All sound silenced for what seemed and eternity, but it soon returned to my ears. I saw Gandalf standing where the blast came from, with sword in hand.

"Stand up, Fight! FIGHT!" he yelled, seemingly giving the dwarves hope as they fought to their feet and grabbed their weapons, tossing them to one another.

"He wields the Foe Hammer!" The Goblin King cowered even more, that guy was seriously pathetic for a king.

"Katie! Think fast!" Hunter tossed me my Elvish sword, and I easily unsheathed it, and in one fluid motion, slaying at least two goblins.

"THORIN LOOK OUT!" Fili hollered, alerting his uncle to the Goblin King coming in to hit him from behind. He easily defended himself, and the blow made the large fat king tumble backward and off of the throne area.

"Come on! This way you fools!" Gandalf motioned for us to follow, and we did slaying all that were in our path. It was quite tricky too, seeing that so many would pop up after one had been slain. At one point our group was separated, but we ultimately came back together in time so that Gandalf could use a large rolling boulder to make our path for us.

As we reached the bridge to the exit of the Goblin caverns, the Goblin King appeared before us, surprising Gandalf enough to throw him off balance.

"What are you going to do now Wizard?" he questioned proudly.

Gandalf simply poked him in the eye with his staff and sliced his stomach open.

"That'll do it."

With that Gandalf sliced the Goblin King's throat, but his dead weight was so heavy the bridge we stood upon began to give way. It wasn't long before we were plummeting downward to the cavern below. This was certainly some horrific way of one of those carnival rides where you go up and down. Hunter, Olivia, and Nia were clinging to each other and screaming at the top of their lungs. I was guessing that Hunter was probably having the worst day, considering that this was basically all about heights at this point, and that we were technically falling to the seemingly endless cavern drop.

We landed in an ungraceful plop, the wood covering those that were in under layer of the bridge. Gandalf managed to get himself to his feet rather quickly for a man his age.

"Well that could've been worse," Bofur mused. As if on cue the body of the dead Goblin King flopped on top of us, thank you for the jinx, Bofur.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin cursed.

"Ow! Get your foot out of my butt!" Olivia groaned.

"Well get your butt out of my foot!" Nia retorted.

"Enough both of you," I said irritably, and the two shut up instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Azog the Defiler_

The pale orc had found us.

_Azog_ had found us.

Azog was about to kill us, because _apparently_ trees are the _best hiding_ _place_. Yes, let's have the wargs easily get to us as they uproot the trees while we just sit like sitting ducks. Turns out, I was right. The wargs mere force of relentlessly trying to eat us caused us to flee to gather in one single tree, and the ones we were once in were falling to the bottom of the cliff-top. Yes, _this was_ _much_ better.

I noticed Gandalf use his staff to set pinecones ablaze, tossing them to us so that we could light our own. Once aflame, we threw the pinecones as hard and far as we could, the dry underbrush caused a forest fire to erupt. The flames gave us a barrier between the orc pack and our tree fortress.

"HA! Take that!" Olivia cheered, sharing a hi-five with Nia and Hunter.

Our victory was not to last, the tree tipped to where it was practically dangling over the cliff-top. Many of the company were dangling, clinging to the branches for their lives. Ori and Dori were dangling off of Gandalf's staff, Dori desperately clutching the head while his younger brother was clinging to one of his boots. I was able to maneuver my waist over the trunk of the tree, regaining my center of gravity. I pulled Hunter up so that she would not have to look down and have another conniption. Nia and Liv were screaming for their lives, which made Hunter look like she was not the one afraid of heights.

"THORIN!" I heard Balin shout, causing my head to snap upward.

Thorin, with sword and Oakenshield in hand, was sprinting straight toward the pale or and his white Warg, unfazed by the flames surrounding them. A battle cry emitted from his mouth as he got closer. We all watched in pure terror as he was knocked nearly unconscious by the Warg. Stubborn as he was, Thorin got up, only to be sent flying by Azog's mace. Dwalin tried desperately to get to his friend, but he was rendered helpless when the branch broke. All we could do was watch as Thorin was being beaten to a pulp. Bilbo did try to save him, but we all knew he would be easy pickings for the orc before him.

"Nia!" I said, almost as if I was warning her of the impending danger.

"I'M A BIT BUSY!" she hollered back.

"I'm giving you fair warning! I'm about to do something very stupid!"

I silently drew my bow and two arrows, loading them into the thick bowstring. Balin looked at incredulously, but soon, I could not see him. I could not hear the howling of the wargs, nor feel the heat of the flames ablaze on the trees surrounding us. All I saw was the target. All I could see was the target. All I knew at that point was the target, and I dared not miss.

"KATHERINE JEAN TURNER! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

As if it were natural to me, in one fluid swoop, I slid down the trunk of the tree, letting the arrows fly straight through its target, landing into another orcs head, killing both instantly.

I discarded my bow and quiver and drew my Elvish blade, ramming into the oncoming orc. I easily sliced the orc in the throat. The mere sight of it dead at my feet caused me to pause for a moment.

'_I just killed something, a person_,' the thought raced across my head.

I looked down at the dead orc.

'_Okay, maybe not a person; but a really ugly monster_,' I told myself. That's what I was doing. I was killing monsters. My conscious was settled, and I could focus on the new target, the pale orc.

He pointed his mace directly at me, as if it were an extension of his arm. I readied my sword, defending the fallen Dwarf (and Hobbit) behind me. A sadistic smile graced his heavily scarred face, a smile that sent shivers up my spine in the vilest way.

He swung his mace at me, and I quickly countered, the mere force sending my flying sideways. No orcs, nor wargs, dared to enter the fight. I'm guessing by his command.

I tried to keep him in front of me, but his mace was not helping with that. I did my best to counter, but each time the mere force of the swing would send me back at least a foot in any random direction.

At one point, the mace connected with my side, sending me into a helicopter spin onto the ground. The rock caused my head to bounce, making my vision fuzzy. As I attempted to get to my feet, the orc kicked me in the stomach, making me skid further from him. I shook my head from the ringing in my ears and used my sword to help myself get to my feet.

I could barely make out the mace before it hit me in the jaw, sending down to the earth once more. My head hurt worse than when it did when I originally arrived here, I felt like I was spinning when I was in fact standing still. My stomach was caving in on me, and I was soon going to puke if I even survived the next few minutes.

The pale orc hoisted me off my feet with his metal appendage, the claw grasping tightly around my throat. I desperately gasped for precious air that was escaping my lungs every second. My feet dangled off of the ground by at least a foot or two. My sword was cast away from my reach, my hands were desperately trying to pry out of the claw, but to no avail. My vision was getting worse, my breathing labored, I was losing the feeling in my limbs.

A shrill shriek came from above, sending the orc pack scattering. The pale orc threw me aside and escaped the large oncoming talons.

'_OCONMING TALONS_?!'

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I saw that there were giant eagles flying about, tossing the wargs off the Cliffside. Other were picking up the rest of the company, letting them ride atop of the ones below. I picked up my sword and hopped atop of the eagle that landed close by.

"There!" I pointed to the still unconscious Thorin; the eagle flapped over him and gently carries the dwarf in its talons. I was able to catch his Oakenshield before it was lost for good.

To say that the view was beautiful would make it the understatement of the century. The sun peeked over the Misty Mountains, giving a golden to the valley below. The trees were almost ablaze from the light that shone upon them. It was unreal, and even better than I could have ever possibly dreamed of. I gazed across the sky, noticing that the group was riding atop the eagles in pairs, with the exception of Gandalf. Hunter and Bilbo clung to the feathers of their eagle, and Nia and Olivia were screaming for their lives. Sometimes those two were a walking comedy special gone wrong, they made Hunter look sane. I peeked over the eagle I was atop, seeing that Thorin had made no movements what so ever.

The eagles dropped us off on a mountain top overlooking the entire valley between the Misty Mountains. The eagle gently lay the injured Dwarf down; I took the opportunity to slide off of it before he flew off. Gandalf was soon next to me, rushing to aid the Dwarf prince.

"Thorin," the wizard called to him, but received no response. I stood back a few feet, Bilbo beside stood me, both of us sharing a worried expression. Gandalf whispered a faint language and cast his hand over Thorin. When he removed his hand, the dwarf opened his eye, giving relief to the entire company.

"The Halfling," Thorin said breathlessly. Gandalf gave him a small smile.

"He's quite alright, thanks to Katherine," The wizard moved aside so that we were visible. The Dwarf begrudgingly got to his feet, rejecting any help from his nephews or the others from the company.

"I don't think he is happy," Nia whispered to me. I looked down at my hands, seeing I still held his shield, I quickly shoved it in her arms. Nia instantly shoved it back at me.

"You! What were you doing?" My attention was drawn back to the angered dwarf prince, who was scolding Bilbo.

"You could've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not belong?" A strong tension permeated in that instant, and no one dared to move.

"Never have I been so wrong in all my life," Thorin enveloped the Hobbit in a hug, surprising everyone in the company, including Bilbo. The hobbit gave a thin smile as the dwarf released, the rest of us were smiling, but our attention was drawn to somewhere else entirely.

Thorin walked, (rather limped) up to the top of the mountain ridge, gazing across the open part of the valley. The sunlight provided what seemed to be a divine arrow straight toward a lone mountain, so large it was visible even from the distance between us.

"The lonely mountain," A small smile graced the dwarf prince's face.

"Look! A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin pointed, still having his smashed ear trumpet in one ear.

"That, my good lad, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected the old dwarf.

"We'll take it as a sign. A good omen," Thorin said optimistically. I was seriously considering that he hit his head _really_ hard, because from what I've seen he was never this happy about _anything_, more importantly, I don't think I've seen him _happy_.

"I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo added, allowing an approving nod as he sighed.

Slowly but surely we climbed down from the mountain top, (most time spent with me trying to carry Hunter so she wouldn't have to look down), eventually we finally touched the soft ground of the forest floor. For the rest of the day we travelled as far as we could, making sure that the orc pack would not be able to track us our speed. We kept to the rivers, always crossing from one bank to another so that we would throw the pack off when they would try and track us. As the sun began to set, our legs could take us no further, and Olivia was to the point where we were practically dragging her.

"We'll rest here for the night," Gandalf announced, seeing that we were in a very secluded part of the valley. Olivia was already asleep by the time he finished his sentence, causing us three girls to shake our heads in pity. I set down my pack and reclined my back on the cold hard rock behind me. As soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.

It wasn't long before I woke in a cold sweat. The sound of gunfire echoed in my head, the smell of burning flesh, the fear in my heart of the day I never wanted to remember but I cannot forget beating my heart in the same frantic rhythm it did then.

I practically launched myself upright, my lungs endlessly trying to grapple some air that passed through them. My eyes darted around, only to find that I was in the same forest I fell asleep in, and not my warm bed. I closed my eyes and took a slow but shaky breath to calm my nerves. The method worked, as it always had before. I ran a clammy hand through my brunette locks; the cold palm on my forehead provided some shock of alertness in my system.

There was a small fire ablaze near the outskirts of the group; there was a seated Gandalf, whom was smoking his pipe. Thorin was seated closest to the flames; the dancing orange light flickered across his face. It took me two seconds to realize they were staring at me, and I knew they saw my tiny smidge of an episode.

"I'm fine," I told the two before Thorin could even open his mouth to speak. The two shared a look as I carefully navigated the sleeping dwarves and sat across from Gandalf, still close to the warm fire. I flopped onto the grass and stared at the dancing flames, not wanting to talk to anyone, for knew what they would want to ask about, and I would not have it.

The wizard soon drifted to sleep after he doused his pipe, leaving me and Thorin the only two on watch. It was pleasantly tense; all we could do was simply stare at the flames. I picked at the grass leaves in my boredom.

"Gandalf told me what you did," Thorin brought me out of my train of non-thoughts.

"He did?" I asked raising my brows.

"You defended Bilbo and I against Azog," his tone was slowly turning sour.

I paused, "That I did."

"Why?"

"Because Azog was going to kill you ... and Bilbo," I said shortly.

"You said I was a 'stubborn ass' earlier; before we fell into the Goblin tunnels." His tone was dark, and back to his usual, unhappy and stubborn self.

"That I did," I pursed my lips, nodding my head to the comment.

"Yet you defend me, to the point where you were almost killed by the orc?"

"I don't necessarily think before I act." I shrugged.

"I can see that."

"Hilarious."

"Nia said that you do not sleep well."

"And you just saw that I do not sleep well, what about it," I retorted, not liking where this was going.

"She said that something happened to you when you were a child, about your family."

"Yes, and I became an orphan because of it." I snorted.

"What happened?"

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out," I crossed my arms in defiance, therefore ending the conversation.

'_And you're_ _still a stubborn ass_.' I glared daggers at the dancing flames. Occasionally I glanced at the dwarf beside me until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Mirkwood_

The Orc pack was catching up with us. For at least a week we were running day and night. We were absolutely exhausted, but we muddle through nonetheless. Liv and Nia were at the back of the group flanked by Ori and Bombur.

We were now running for our lives, not from the orcs; but from a large gigantic bear creature thing. We breached the edge of the wood and ran to a small house just beside the borders. As we sprinted the beast burst out of the brush, quickly gaining speed.

You know how you feel when someone passes you so many times when jogging, you start to feel bad about yourself and want to push harder. That exactly how I felt when Bombur was passing every one of us running for our lives. Nia and Olivia were hot on his tails and the two soon passed me. The three were too preoccupied with looking at the monster behind us that the idiots ran smack dab into the door.

One by one the dwarves (and my three idiot friends) frantically tried to pound the door open, not noticing the lift lock above their heads, literally. I skidded to a halt and shoved my way to the door. In the frenzy of panicked dwarves I lifted up the lock and the doors flew open. The mob of dwarvish men flooded behind me, and I was pulled into the house with their tide. The mouth of the beast was the only part that had tried to get into the house, but the company was able to successfully close and lock the front doors from the large creature.

"What was that?" Ori asked, his chest heaving for air.

"That is our host," Gandalf said, the entire house fell silent.

"You've got to be joking?" Olivia shook her head, eyes bulging wide.

"I am not, Miss Olivia. His name is Beorn; and he is a Skinchanger."

"He's leaving," Ori said as he peeked out the cracks of the door.

"Come away from there," Dori pulled his younger brother from the door.

"It's obvious; he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be foolish he's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf notified the dwarf.

"Now get some rest, you will be safe here tonight." The company scurried like zombies to find a good sleeping spot.

"I hope," Nia said from behind Olivia, causing her to jump.

"Stop it. That's not funny, that Bearn could kill us," Olivia smacked her arm.

"Yes because he would want to destroy his own house," Hunter rolled out her knapsack.

"Well he's scary," Olivia mumbled under her breath.

I set my knapsack down but I did not fall asleep so easily. Instead I got up and began to busy myself with petting one of the oxen. I stroked its fur along its spine, which it seemed to like given from it not poking me in the eye with its horns.

"You aren't going to sleep lass," I heard Balin's voice ask.

"No, I don't sleep very well anymore," I chuckled.

"Now a young lass like yourself should be sleeping as often as yer friends, come now what's the matter," He bid me to the table. He sat himself across from me and waited for me to speak.

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"If you're worried about me telling anyone, you don't need to be afraid," he assured me.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Balin," I chuckled. He seemed to catch my drift and sat up a bit.

"I see, go on, take your time," he gave me a slight nod.

"My brother, was the only family I had when I grew up. My parents were murdered when I was seven, after that my brother just became my parent I guess. He would always make sure that I had a meal, clothing, and that I would try to stay out of trouble, although it would find me. Even when we were in the orphanages he would always sleep in the same bed as me. I guess it was his instinct. I was fifteen when we found a family, and he was able to go to college," The elder dwarf looked at me funny.

"It's basically schools that you build jobs off of," I briefly explained, and he gave an understanding nod.

"Anyway, we were out celebrating his graduation of high school when the restaurant's fire alarm went off. The flames were everywhere, and turns out that it was a robbery gone horribly wrong. One guy came running out of the kitchen on fire, he was one of the robbers who had a gun. He was screaming, and shooting at everyone as he ran. As everyone was trying to get out, I was nicked in my leg, and I was in such pain I couldn't even walk on it.

"My brother went into his protection mode and raced through the oncoming people to get to me, and just as he went to take my hand…" I could feel the tears falling in rivers down my face hitting the wooden table.

"You don't need to say anymore lass, I see you are in pain," Balin comforted me. I nodded, biting my lip from letting any sound to escape from them. The dwarf patted my shoulder for a few minutes until I could be able to compose myself.

"Thank you," I sniffled. The elder dwarf just smiled fondly.

"It's not bad to cry lass, it show that we warriors are capable of compassion."

I chuckled with his statement, and with that he left the table and went to sleep as easy as that.

I ran my hands through my hair, letting out a heavy, and shaky sigh. I gazed at the red markings that were glued to my wrists. I put my wrists together so that it looked like one endless inscription. As I kept staring at it, I saw that the markings were changing into words in English.

'_Keep to the elven path, if you lose it you will never find it again_,'

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said aloud, but instantly cringed when I heard stirring. Anything after that I could not remember, maybe because I passed out of exhaustion.

"Get up," I was shoved awake. My head snapped up from the cushion of my arms. I blinked for a moment to allow my eyes to get used to the light. I saw that Thorin was staring at me rather sternly.

"Good morning to you too," I said flatly as I yawned. The dwarf simply rolled his eyes.

"I cannot wake your companions up, you do it," He pointed over the piled bodies of three that were snoring, and drooling all over each other.

I shook my head, "Fine, McBroodypants," I gave a satisfied smirk when I heard Fili and Kili snicker, and Thorin stare at me incredulously offended by my comment. I walked over to the mess my friends had slept in and kicked them.

"Get up," I said. The answer I received was Olivia snoring with her mouth agape.

I rolled my eyes and crouched on the balls of my feet. I looked over my shoulder to the dwarf watching amusingly. I looked back at the three for a moment and an idea popped in my head.

"Be right back, nobody touch or even try to wake them up," I grabbed a bucket of water and went over to the water dispenser that was old timey and outside. I pumped water into the bucket and rushed back inside without spilling. I set it down beside the three.

"Alright this is your last chance to wake up," I raised my voice over their incessant snoring.

"Alrighty then," I picked up the bucket and swayed it three times before dumping the ice cold water on top of them. They all screamed as they gasped for breath, some flopping onto one another.

"Remember if you don't want to have a bucket of freezing cold water dumped on you, you wake up when I say so got it?" I smiled at the three as they wrung out their clothing.

"I hate you" Olivia rasped, before spitting out some water.

"Seriously," Hunter poured water out of her boot as if it were a pitcher.

Meanwhile, the rest of the company was laughing hysterically, as was I. we were served breakfast by our host, who might I add is just as scary looking as he is than in his bear form. I was seated between Fili and Olivia.

"Where do we go after this?" Liv asked me.

"Mirkwood, I think." I rubbed my eyes.

I suddenly heard labored breathing coming from Liv. I looked at her to find that she was breathing somewhat heavily as she ate her breakfast. It was then it I remembered what exactly was in Mirkwood.

"Oh good god," I muttered to myself, shaking Liv out of her fangirlasm.

"What is it?" Fili asked.

"Olivia giving me a migraine, again. It's nothing Fili," I assured him, given from his worried expression.

I noticed that Thorin was leaning on a post, staring at me. I didn't think anything of it, just Thorin in his brooding mode, which was always on. With that we collected our things and were assigned horses that belonged to our host. We rode as fast as we could, our host changed into his other form to protect us from the orc pack that was chasing us. I rode with Nia, who immediately said that I was to have the reigns.

Finally, we arrived at the edge of the woods. We dismounted the horses and prepared for our journey.

"I don't like this," Hunter whispered to me.

"Neither do I, but we have no choice," I told her. She nodded, rather begrudgingly.

"Is it me, or is Olivia a little too excited to go into Mirkwood?" Nia walked over to us. The three of us turned our attention to Liv, who looked like she was doing the potty dance as she stared at the woods.

"No, Liv is going crazy," Hunter said, not taking her eyes off of Liv.

"It's not about the woods, it's more like what's in it," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What do you mean?" Nia asked. I simply gave her a look, the flat 'You know what I mean' look.

"Oh, good god," Nia practically imitated my reaction this morning.

"What? Why do I feel left out?" Hunter looked at the two of us. Nia took her aside and explained it to her. I took the opportunity to gather Olivia, and convinced her to calm down.

"Just don't do stupid stuff while we're in here okay?" I made sure she was looking at me and not the trees.

"Okay," she groaned, but was compliant.

Suddenly, Gandalf burst from the tree-line, mounting his horse.

"Where are you going?" I asked, rather worried our guide was abandoning us.

"I would not do this unless I had to," He told me.

"How will we get through Mirkwood then?"

"Keep to the Elven path, if you lose it you will never find it again," The words were almost cryptic as they echoed in my mind.

I nodded accordingly and he left our company.

"Come on lets go, Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin ordered, reminding us that we had little time.

"Right," I mumbled to myself, still processing the markings predicting the future.

"Are you alright," Fili asked me.

"I'm fine, Fili," I gave him a small smile, easily convincing the dwarf. Again, I noticed Thorin staring at me, in his usual brooding manner.

We continued through the winding path, and we made sure that we were on the elven road. The air was heavy, it felt like I was breathing cement into my lungs. My head felt like it was spinning, and it was hard not to look disoriented. I wobbled as I walked, often time bumping into the tree trunks. I was not the only one; the entire company was affected. We were all disheveled, disoriented, and were slightly panicked that we were just walking without end.

We stopped in our stupor, apparently Bofur had found a flask or something that belonged to a dwarf.

"There are dwarves in the woods," Dori said in his disorientation.

"Dwarves from the blue mountains no less, this is exactly the same as mine," Bofur snatched the commodity.

"Because it is yours. We've been walking in circles! We are lost." Bilbo applied the reason, which he seemed to have overcome the illusion of the forest.

"We're not lost, we keep heading east." Thorin barked.

"Which was is east?" Hunter took out her compass only to find it spinning wildly.

That led to the hostile bickering between the entire group. I noticed the Bilbo began to climb a tree, so I followed him.

"Bilbo!" I climbed upward, but he only paused for a moment to look down at me before began climbing up to the canopy. I caught up with him easily and we climbed onto the treetop. When we burst out of the tree top, the air was no longer heavy. I could breathe again, with no illusion that impaired my judgment or thinking. The warmth of the sun gave the comfort to my face, for which I had not felt in probably a month.

"We're almost there!" Bilbo shouted happily, pointing out a lake that was at the edge of the wood, and on the other side was the mountain we had been searching for.

"Thank god!" I sighed.

A twig snapped, and tree branches began to part as if something big was walking, causing them to move in such a fashion. I was partially afraid that we had just walked into Jurassic Park.

"Please let it not be a T-Rex," I pleaded repeatedly.

"What's a T-Rex?" Bilbo asked with his nose scrunched up.

"Never-mind," I crouched under the leaves to see if I could spot the creature heading for us.

Now I remind you that I have Entomophobia, my fear of insects includes spiders, and bugs in general. So when I came face-to-face with a giant spider, and its spit got on my face; I did what any person with this phobia would do, scream for my life and fall off the branch I was on. Unfortunately, Bilbo tripped when he heard me scream and plummeted with me. We landed on a bed of the spider's silk, and it wrapped us up together. Once I saw the spider's arse I fainted.

I stood in my medieval garb, surrounded by and endless black, yet I was somehow illuminated.

"Katherine, you must wake," I heard a cryptic voice.

"Who are you," I called out to the dark abyss.

"A darkness grows stronger, you must stop it," it rang out from a different direction.

"What darkness? What are you talking about?"

"A sickness dwells within your leader; it will bring him to his death."

"Thorin has cancer?"

"Not that kind of sickness."

"What kind of sickness?"

"A sickness of the mind. A streak that flows through the race of men."

"Oh! Ego!"

"NO! Katie, listen to me, you have to save him from the sickness."

"What sickness?! And how do you know me!"

"Trust me Red."

"Jackson? Where are you? Jacks?" I called for him. But I could see him. The light was fading, I was fading. I reached out into the abyss, pleading for my brother to appear.

"Lady Katherine?" Bilbo brought me out of my unconsciousness.

"Bilbo? Are you alright?" We kept to a whisper, since we were still being dragged by the spider.

"I'm fine, but I can't reach my sword." He struggled a little bit.

"I'll get it." I shifted, my hand found the small dagger and I slowly, silently shifted the hilt to where Bilbo could grasp it.

We cringed when the spider was hovering over us. Bilbo was fast enough to stab it and free us from the webbing. More spiders appeared and I we hid behind a tree.

"Bilbo what do we do? Bilbo?" I turned my head, only to find myself talking to air.

'Great leave me with my greatest fear on steroids,' I thought to myself. I pulled out my Elvish blade and breathed accordingly. As a spider crawled over me, not knowing I was beneath it, I sent my sword straight through its chest-area. It was dead and falling, with my sword and I attached to it.

The spider cushioned my fall, and once I frantically got the spider terms off of me I got my pulled the sword out. The company was battling with the spiders, and was covered in webbing as I was.

Suddenly, a spider tackled me to the ground, knocking my sword a foot away from me. I screamed, this was something g nightmares were made out of, and I wanted this one to end.

"Take this vile creature!" I heard Liv shout. She used her two daggers and repeatedly stabbed the spider before rolling it off of me.

She sheathed her daggers and placed her boot on the creature's stomach, giving a heroic pose.

"Are you waiting for the heroic music to play?" I ask sarcastically as I got to my feet.

"Yes. Where is it?" She looked around, breaking her heroic moment.

"If you two are done over there, we could use your help!" Nia shouted as she and Hunter struggled to control a large spider.

"On it!" We raced to their aid.

"Die you vile-"

"What did I say about being weird?" I yelled readying my sword.

"Sorry! Oh look, a blonde!" She pointed at a tall, pale blonde who was taking down spiders like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Wow he's hot!" Nia and Liv mused. The spider sliced them both on the shoulder, sending them flying.

"Nia! Olivia!" Hunter ran to their aid. I was given the job of distracting the spider, with a cracked rib. Wonderful.

I hacked at it aimlessly, cutting off one of its legs. It fell to the ground and I decapitated it's head. When the head rolled toward me, I squeaked and kicked it as hard as I could, sending it straight into another spider's mouth.

"Katie, you just pissed off momma spider," Liv said beside me.

"Well there's one we thing can do," I said while I stared at the oncoming angry momma spider.

"Run?"

"Yup."

We bolted into the woods as fast as we could. At one point Liv ran face first into a tree, and she tripped me. We put ourselves back together and drew our weapons, ready for momma spider to attack us. I deflected the first blow, and Liv slid under the spider to slash it.

It screeched in pain and jumped to the tree; I withdrew my bow and arrows and shot the beast in its shoulder. Again it screeched and spit venom at us. We dodged the venom and collected ourselves across from each other.

"This may have been a bad idea!"

"You think!"

I shot two more arrows at the moving target, hitting it in its hind leg and the other in the eye. Now it was really pissed off and was bulldozing its way straight for me. I grabbed my sword and braced myself. The giant mother spider tackled me like the one spider did before, but this time it pinned me against the tree. My sword was acting as my shield from the venomous teeth of the spider, one of its small legs stabbed me in the shoulder.

"Olivia!" I struggled, my strength was fading, and I think some venom managed to make its way I to my open wound.

"I'm on it!" She hollered back. Liv crawled atop of the giant mother spider and straddled it. With one strike she drove her long dagger into the skull of the spider, killing it instantly. The weight was no longer a problem as it collapsed to the ground. The two of us sunk to the ground as we panted from the ordeal.

"That was interesting," Liv spoke between breaths.

"No kidding," I spoke in the same manner she did.

"Did you get venom-ized," she pointed to my shoulder.

"Most likely," I said flatly.

"You two," our heads whirled to the tall blonde we saw earlier. It was and elf no doubt, of the woodland realm.

"Hi," Olivia waved, throwing the elf off guard for a split second, he looked to me for an explanation.

"She's always like that," I brushed it off, for I was too exhausted to care.

"You're both wounded, I will escort you to our infirmary," he outstretched his hand to Olivia, then me.

"That'll be great." Olivia said with a dopey smile, and then passed out onto the ground. Again the Elvish prince looked to me for an explanation.

"She's like that," I barely finished the sentence before I passed out from the venom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Barrel Roller-Coaster of Peril_

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Were the first words that came out of my mouth when I regained consciousness. I instinctively grabbed my shoulder, the source of my pain. It took me a moment to see that I was in a really comfy bed, my shoulder had been bandaged, and I was stripped of my leather armor. I looked around and saw Olivia still asleep in the bed next to me, and on the other side were two empty beds.

"Liv, wake up," I whispered loudly. She squirmed in her sleep.

"Olivia, get up," I said aloud. She threw the pillow over her head. I grabbed my boot and threw it directly at her.

"Ow! What was that for?" She bolted into an upright position, throwing my boot back at me. I deflected it with my pillow.

"Where are we?" Liv asked as she looked around.

"Welcome to the Woodland Realm, travelers." An auburn-haired elf drew us from our conversation.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am Tauriel, captain of the Elven guard here," she smiled at us.

"Hello," Liv said awkwardly. I threw my pillow at her in annoyance.

"I'm Katie, the stupid one is Olivia."

"Hey!"

"Admitting it is the first step," I smirked at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Anyway, how did we get here?" I asked Tauriel.

"My son and his men brought you here, the apothecaries bandaged you under my supervision," a tall blonde elf in a sliver flowing robe entered the room. Tauriel went into soldier mode, bowing her head to the tall elf, the two entered a small conversation by the door. Thankfully, they could not here the asthma attack the Liv was having.

"What now?" I whispered.

"He saw me shirtless," Liv said in a labored breathing fan-girl stupor.

"Who saw you shirtless?" I said enraged.

"The Elvenking saw me shirtless!" She bit the pillow to keep her from screaming.

"You have serious issues," I gave her a look.

"Oh, I feel a little faint," she caught the attention of the king.

"The bandages may need to be changed," he stripped of his robe and walked over to Liv, who was now having a fangirlasm.

"No she doesn't!" I got to my feet, blocking Thranduil from her. He gave me a stern look.

"I will change her bandages, I don't think it's proper for you to see things she may not want people to see," I gave an awkward explanation.

The Elvenking nodded his head, "I understand, I will send a maid with your clothing, then I wish to speak to you both." He left the room. I whirled around and smacked Liv on the back of the head.

"What did I say about being weird?" I scolded her.

"He's too tempting!" She tried to reason with me. She received another pillow to the face.

"That hurts," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Good maybe it can knock some sense into you."

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," I sat on the edge of my bed, strapping on my boots.

"I was told you had woken up," Legolas' voice echoed from behind me.

"No I am obviously sleepwalking," I said lightly, causing the elf to smile.

"My name is Legolas, I never received yours," he introduced himself, even though I sorta knew who he was.

"Katie," I said shortly and went back to strapping on my other boot.

"Do you know where we can eat?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I can take you there," he offered.

"That'd be great!" She hopped out of bed and grabbed the clothing from the elf maid that walked in. She threw mine in my face.

"I'm guessing you're still mad about that," I said to her as threw my shirt on over my bandages. She stuck her tongue out at me and went into the bathroom.

"Is she always-?"

"Pretty much," I laced up my leather corset vest. The blonde gave me a find smile.

"Alright I get to feed myself, lead the way Blondie!" Liv burst out of the bathroom just as I threw my overcoat on. All I could was shake my head.

We were escorted through the realm and were fed accordingly. Liv was the first to be called to speak with Thranduil, and I knew that I needed someone to go and keep her from doing anything stupid.

"Are you sure you can find your way back?" Legolas asked me.

"I am more worried about her than myself, I'll be fine Legolas," I gave him a reassuring smile. He gave a nod and walked with the two guards who were escorting Liv. After they rounded the corner I began to wander around, I didn't really feel like going back to my room. Also I had no idea where my room was.

There was a festival going on but I wanted no part of it. I just aimlessly wandered about. As I was walking, I saw a flash of auburn round a corner. I peeked past the corner to find Tauriel moving fluidly to some part of the realm I had not seen before. I followed the female elf down path, careful for her not to spot me.

I found myself led to the dungeon area, and there were familiar people within the cells.

"Katie?" Nia rushed to her bars when she saw me. It caught the attention of Tauriel.

The elf walked up to me calmly, "Do you this woman?" She asked.

"Yes she's my friend, I was traveling with them and we got separated with the spiders and everything," I rushed to Nia to see if she was okay, instead I received a slap to the face from her.

"What took you so long? I was worried sick about you!"

"Glad to see you kept you personality," I rubbed my cheek.

"Katie!" Hunter called from another cell. I looked over to Tauriel; she gave an understanding nod and walked around to see if there were any guards. Once she finished use began conversing with Kili.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Hunter asked me quietly.

"I don't know I haven't been here very long, I can't pick locks either," I replied.

"Well think of something, and fast okay," she told me.

"Where's Olivia?" Nia asked.

"Speaking with Thranduil," I answered quickly.

"You think she could convince him?"

"Probably not," I put it lightly.

I walked around making sure that everyone in the company was alright.

"Were you injured?" Thorin asked as I walked up to his cell.

"The mother spider got my shoulder, it's nothing really," I covered the visible bandage with my overcoat.

"I'm guessing they treated you in the infirmary," he walked up to his door.

"They did."

"We are not going to get out, you cannot convince him."

"I know that, from what I heard you pretty much covered the deal yourself." He snorted at my comment.

"Have you seen Bilbo? He was not with us when we were captured," The dwarf prince asked. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I lost track of him when the spider's attacked."

"We may yet have hope then," he gave a small smile.

"If I do find him, I will get him here as fast as I can," I assured him. He gave a short nod. I thought about what I had heard; that a sickness would lead Thorin to his doom. I had no idea what this sickness was, or how I was supposed to stop it from killing him. He seemed perfectly fine now, but then again he may not be.

"Katie. My king wishes to speak with you, we must hurry," Tauriel bid me away from Thorin's cell.

"Can you make sure that they are fed," I asked the elf. She smiled and nodded her head. I looked over her shoulder to Thorin before we walked out of the dungeon.

"You care for him, do you not?" She asked as we walked along the pathways.

"I care for who?" I was too imbedded in my own thoughts that I did not know what she was talking about.

"Thorin, you care for him," She stated rather than asked with a sly smile upon her face.

"He's a friend, of course I care for him," I rubbed my injured shoulder.

"Not in that sense my friend."

"What? Oh, no, no, no. Not that way, his ego is bigger than his head."

"As are all dwarves."

"No just royalty. Anyone with power really, they find that if they can take the freedom away from others, they are a god or something."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes it is. Then again I got along with authority."

"And why is that."

"I feel that anyone who takes freedom from others does not deserve freedom themselves," With that we reached the throne room, just as Olivia and Legolas were leaving. I was glad to see that Olivia was in a bad mood, knowing that nothing drastic happened between their conversation. Tauriel left me alone with the Elvenking, since she'd rather spend time with her friend Legolas. So I stood awkwardly as the blonde majesty sat in his elk antlered throne.

"I was told you had been traveling with my recent prisoners," He looked down at me from his throne security blanket.

"Yes I have," I said shortly, not wanting to anger him further.

"Tell me; what does Oakenshield seek that you could possibly acquire for him?"

"I am unaware of what it is I must acquire," I said mockingly. My mouth was getting the better of me in this situation and I didn't like that it was happening.

"Are you?" The king tilted his head.

"All I know is that when these markings come off, I go home." I showed my wrists, which were now glowing and unearthly bright blue.

Thranduil stepped down from his throne and examined the markings.

"Do the other three have the same markings?" He asked knowingly.

"The other three? Oh, yes they do."

He paused contemplating what to say.

"You will acquire something that belongs to me. A chest of white gems lies in that mountain. I wish to have it back."

"I'm guessing this is a between you and me type thing is it not?"

"It is."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will not leave this realm alive."

"If I do agree to this, you will let the dwarves go?"

"I will not."

"I have no idea where I am going; no idea how to even get into the mountain, or avoid the dragon; if there is one. The dwarves have been my guide this entire time. And yet you will not release them, even if I agree to this bargain?"

"If you read your markings, they will guide you. Therefore, you have no need of your companions, and I have the incentive to make sure you keep the bargain."

"I will need to think this over, I have been through a lot in the last few days," I lied through my teeth.

"Very well, I will give you until tomorrow to make your decision. In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest."

"What did you tell Olivia?"

"You mean to say what did she tell me? Quite a lot about you and your friends. I was quite fond of the story about your brother's death. How you cannot sleep at night, how you are plagued by his death. You blame yourself do you not? You wouldn't want something like that to happen again do you? It would make one's heart shatter."

I stared mouth agape at the king. I knew very well that Olivia would never say a word to anyone about my brother, or anything related to it.

"I'm surprised you have not died since you lost your wife," I snapped. He made no response, but you could clearly see the anger in his eyes. He dismissed me and I was escorted back to the infirmary by two Elven guards. As soon as he door closed, Olivia pounced on me for answers.

"What'd he say? Did he talk about me? Does he think I'm cute? His son is Legolas, did you know that? That means if I marry Thranduil then I'm his mom! My god Thranduil is gorgeous!"

"Okay, first; get off me. Second, you seriously need to see someone about these issues." I pried out of her grip.

"Oh I found Bilbo!" She gestured to the hobbit who stared at us with mouth agape.

"This is what I live with," I said aloud before flopping face first on the bed.

"I was old you know where the company is being held," Bilbo asked.

"Yes I do, do you have the keys?" I asked. He lifted his hand, showing the ring of keys.

"Great Olivia pack up we're leaving." I gather my belongings, strapping my weapons to their specified areas.

As I went to the door; I noticed that Liv had made no attempt to even pack.

"Liv, we're leaving you gotta pack," I told her.

"I'm not leaving," she said defiantly.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?"

"I'm staying here, that's what I mean!"

"You can't stay here."

"Watch me."

"No you won't,"

"I'll scream."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!"

"Liv, we do not have time for this! Now let's go." I tried to pull her off the bed, but she somehow did not budge.

"I want to stay here."

"No you want to flirt with Thranduil."

"That's one reason why I want to stay."

"That's the only reason you want to stay."

"I can distract them, and I promise I will stay safe."

I sighed, frustrated, "Fine. You stay, but do not make me regret it."

"You won't."

With that Bilbo and I left the room and went straight to the dungeon area. I made sure there were no guards around, or following us. Not one elf saw or heard us as we entered the dungeon.

"Okay Bilbo go," I ushered him to the first cell. I made sure that the company kept quiet as he freed them.

"What now?" Thorin looked at me.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I had no plan. I. Had. No. Plan. Two words could come to mind, '_Oh, shit.'_

"This way, quick," Bilbo piped from a path leading down into the woodland realm. The company was quick to follow. It was not long before we found ourselves in the deepest part of the city.

"I can't believe this, we're in the cellars." Kili scolded.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur added.

"I know what I'm doing." Bilbo defended.

"Sush!" Bofur cut off the hobbit.

"Alright everyone; climb into the barrels." Bilbo instructed to the stacked barrels off in the corner.

"They'll find us," Dwalin countered.

"No they won't, you have to trust me. Now please, climb into the barrels." Bilbo said in a hushed tone.

"Do as he says," Thorin ordered. The dwarves begrudgingly climbed into the barrels.

"Can you three swim?" Bilbo looked at us.

"Yes, but Olivia has trouble with it? Wait where's Liv?" Nia said concerned as she noticed Liv's absence.

"She's not coming," I mumbled.

A disembodied shout was heard, and the sleeping elves were beginning to wake.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, and all the dwarves' heads popped out to look at the hobbit.

"Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath?" The dwarf was cut off by Bilbo pulling the lever, causing the barrels to roll into a river down below. Hunter slid down the ramp, followed by Nia and myself. Once we surfaced the cold water, Bilbo flopped in.

"Well done Master Baggins," Thorin praised, to which the hobbit merely waved as he clung to Nori's barrel. We drifted with the current until.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted. I grabbed hold of Fili's barrel as we descended upon the rapids. My legs kept banging into rocks, at one point I knew a sharp rock cut into my skin, causing me to bleed. We came upon and open, and guarded gate. A horn sounded off in the distance, and one the guards pulled a lever that closed the gate, cutting off our escape.

"No!" The barreled dwarves piled up underneath the bridge, blocking the bridge entirely for some of us.

Out of nowhere, orcs pounced upon the Elven guard, slaughtering them. We did our best to defend ourselves from within our confined space. At one point, Kili managed to get out of his barrel and fight his way toward the lever. Just as he went to pull it, an arrow imbedded itself into his thigh. He crumbled to the ground in utter pain.

"Kili!" His brother shouted, obviously concerned.

I did my best to maneuver myself so that I could shoot orcs with my bow and arrow, but I was too cramped to do so. Just as an orc fell into the water, Elves burst out of the woodwork and began battling the orc pack. It was a violent, bloodthirsty frenzy between all of us. Through all the commotion, I spotted Kili managing to get to his feet and pull the lever, releasing us from the bridge gate we were trapped in. he hopped back into his barrel, causing the arrow in his leg to snap.

We were now yet again on this water ride that was probably going to kill us. Not only were the rapids more dangerous, but the orcs, (and the elves) were after us.

As we traveled down the current, we relentlessly fought against the orcs. I used my sword to swiftly chop the logs they stood on, and to occasionally chop off one's head. The other dwarves were tossing their weapons about to the dwarf who would most likely need it against an oncoming orc.

At some point Legolas had caught up with us, and decided to use the dwarves' heads to stand upon as he shot arrows into the orcs. It was impressive to say the least, but I did not appreciate him using my head to hop back onto land.

"Hey!" I shouted, only to have my mouth submerged underwater. Legolas took notice to it, and seemed to be even more alarmed now that he spotted me amongst the dwarves. It was not to last as he cut his way through the orc pack.

I was able to shoot a single arrow, ultimately saving the blonde elven prince from an orc that was creeping up behind him as he fought another. He took no notice to it at all, and just watched us drift round the river-bend.

We drifted with the current, ultimately outrunning the orcs. I was at the point where I was about to lose my lunch, or possibly my grip giving way and letting me drown from exhaustion.

"I think we outran the orcs!" Bofur shouted, relieved at best.

"Not for long, we lost the current." Thorin reminded him. He was using a stick as a paddle. We made for the riverbank and flopped onto land in a tired heap.

"Land! Sweet land!" Hunter and Nia praised as they sunk into the river's rocky shore. I, in my graceful manner, flopped face-first onto the ground, allowing the warmth of the sun heat my freezing back beside them. I was too tired to stand, merely move with all of my weaponry still attached to me. I was very surprised that somehow all of my bows were still in the quiver. Rolling over, I let the rays of warmth from the yellow sun hit my face. I pushed the air into my lungs in long breaths, steadying my breathing after sucking in so much water.

Brushing back the wet brown locks from my face, I finally opened my eyes. I was met with the tiny stature of my friend Liv. She was standing over me, obviously concerned.

"Liv, what are you doing here? You said you were going to stay!" She furrowed her brow.

"I was. Then I heard that you guys were in trouble. The guards told Thranduil that there were orcs in his woods. So I followed Legolas." She smirked and gave a shrug as I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I did convince a certain tall handsome elf to consider helping the dwarves though..." She rocked on the balls of her feet. Suddenly, I was interested, yet not at the same time.

"I don't wanna know how you did it."

"Well, I could just go back," Liv offered.

"No! No way are you going back there. You shouldn't have left us in the first place!" Nia cut in.

"I second that!" Hunter piped.

"Alright I won't go back, are you happy now!"

"Yes!"

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding," we heard Fili as he told his uncle. Nia sprinted over to help.

"You have two minutes," Thorin warned.

As the two were busy, a shadow loomed over us. Ori was the first to see it, then Dwalin picked up a large stick and went for the attack. He was halted by an arrow piercing it, inches from his chest. Kili attempted to throw a stone at him, but again, the figure deflected it without giving the wounded dwarf a chance.

"Do it again, and you're dead."

He had a thick accent; that of an Englishman would have. He bore a coat similar to mine, but was far wore worn down that mine was. His bow was probably the longest I had seen, and well-crafted for its size. I was intimidated to say the least.

"That barge over there," Balin hesitantly spoke up.

"It wouldn't be for hire now would it?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Laketown_

I stood shivering upon a wooden barge in the middle of a misty lake, barely able to see two feet in front of me. Not only that, but I was surrounded by dwarves, and my three idiotic, and whiny friends.

"I can't feel my feet," Hunter rubbed her arms feverishly for warmth.

"Hypothermia is probably kicking in right about now," Nia stuttered under the cold.

"I don't know what you're guys' problem is? I feel fine," Olivia said cheerfully. The two glared daggers toward, causing the short woman to hide behind me.

"Quit it all of you, you're making my head hurt," I shivered.

"It's not our fault," Nia mumbled.

The Bargeman, or Bard as he was called, walked up to us.

"Into this compartment, quickly," He ordered. He ushered the four of us to a secret compartment within the deck of his barge.

"Why do they get to hide in there?" Nori asked offended.

"Because this does not fit fourteen of you, and they are the only women in this company," Bard pointed out.

"Nori, let it go," Thorin said flatly. He gave a nod to the bargeman to continue to usher us into this smuggling compartment he had. I was the last to go into the compartment, and I glanced at Thorin, who could only give a trusting nod before I was below deck. The door shut above us, cutting us off from any light.

All we could do was hear what was going on, and smell. I heard the dwarves, and Bilbo, climb back into the barrels, and I heard the fish that piled on top of them, as well as smell it. Coming from a person who loves the smell of fish, I can tell you that this was probably the worst smell I had ever smelt that was related to fish alone. I was not the only one complaining, about half of the dwarves were gagging from the smell. I could not imagine what it felt like, nor did I want to.

"Quiet, we're coming up to the gate," Bard kicked one of the barrels, silencing which ever dwarf was in it.

"Oh, it's you Bard. How are we today?" a male voice said.

"Hello Percy," Bard replied.

"Any words for today?" Percy asked.

"Only that I'm cold, tired, and ready for home," Bard answered.

"Good inspection."

"Not quite." A new voice rang.

"It says here that you were to deliver fourteen empty barrels, these are full of fish. Toss 'em over the side."

Numerous people, I'm guessing guards, boarded the ship. They took two of the barrels and began to dump the fishy cloak over the side.

"Alfrid!" Bard shouted.

"These people are starving. If you dump this into the lake, the will find out. There will be unrest, and riots. Do you want that?"

"Stop." Alfrid ordered, by the sound of it he didn't like what he was doing. The guards ceased what they were doing, but the barrels back, and walked off the barge.

"Don't think that you're safe Bard. We know where you live."

"It's a small town Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives."

We continued on until we finally came to a halt. The door above us opened, sending a gray dull light into the compartment. We hoisted Olivia out first, the Nia, Hunter, and finally myself. I regained my footing and stepped onto the boarded walkways of the town. I stood beside Bilbo and Bofur, who reeked of fish. After paying the witness, Bard led us through the town, avoiding the markets and the townspeople.

Suddenly, a young teenager approached us, his garb was extremely similar to what Bard was wearing.

"Da!" he called, "Our house; it's being watched."

The statement threw off the entire company. Bard took a moment to ponder what he would do next.

"This way," He bid the dwarves off somewhere, leaving us with his son I believe.

"So, how do you know him?" Nia asked.

"He's my father," The boy replied.

"I see," She pursed her lips awkwardly.

"What's your name," Hunter asked.

"Bain," he said shortly.

"This way," he bid us in a completely different direction than the dwarves were led. We threw our hoods up to keep us out of sight from the guards. We met back up with Bard and he led us to his home, he told us to make it look like we all knew each other well as we approached the house.

"You can tell the master I'm done for the day," he tossed and orange down to two men who sat in a boat. I'm guessing that they were working for this 'Master' whoever he was.

"Da!" a small girl ran up to her father, greeting him with a heartwarming hug. Another, older and taller than the other, rushed to greet her father as well.

"We were so worried," the elder one told her father.

"Bain, let them in," He told his son, to which he disappeared downstairs.

"Let who in?" the younger one asked.

"Who are they?" the elder girl looked at us.

"People who need our help," Bard assured his daughter. The younger one walked up to the four of us.

"Hello, I'm Tilda," she greeted us happily.

I removed the hood of my coat and knelt down to her level.

"Nice to meet you Tilda, I'm Katie." I stuck my hand out, to which she gratefully shook it.

"I'm Nia, this is Olivia, and this is Hunter," Nia removed her hood, and introduced us to the little girl and her older sister.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid, the elder sister, asked.

"Will they bring us luck?"

The dwarves were begrudgingly walking up the step, and smelt even worse than they did when they had fish on them. It was so bad I had to plug my nose for a moment, partially to cover my mouth from the idiotic smile plastered across my face. We were given blankets and other articles of warm clothing, with the exception of Olivia, whom was moping that she had to leave her precious Thranduil.

"Thank you," I gratefully took the warm shirt from Sigrid, whom was passing them out. The shirt was large enough to fit over my vest, so I stripped of my coat and threw it on over my head. Once I adjusted it to my liking, I threw my overcoat back on, immediately feeling the warmth.

I noticed Thorin staring out across the town, his eyes connecting with the tallest tower, which held a contraption atop it.

"What is that?" I asked, stirring him from his train of thought.

"A Windlance my dear," Balin walked up beside the dwarven prince.

"A relic of Dale," Thorin added lowly.

"Dale?"

"The city that once stood before Erebor." Balin explained, "When the dragon came, he desecrated the city. Girion, Lord of Dale took it upon himself to try and slay the beast with a Windlance. But a Dragon's hide is tough, only a black arrow can pierce it; and few of those arrows were ever made."

"Had the aim of men been true that day, much would be different," Thorin concluded.

"And we wouldn't be here," I gazed at the floor.

"You speak as if you were there," Bard offered.

"All dwarves know the tale, it's not uncommon," Thorin argued.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon, he loosened a scale on the left side of his chest," Bain walked up from behind his father.

Dwalin chuckled at the statement.

"That's just a fairytale kid," He told the teenager.

Bard and his son shared a look.

"We paid you, now you hold up your end of the bargain," Thorin drew the bargeman from his thoughts.

"Wait here," He said shortly. He retreated back down stairs for a minute, then returned with a large object. He flopped it onto the table and rolled it out. Numerous scrappy made weapons were across the table, most of that a fisherman would use.

"What is this?" Dwalin scoffed.

"They may not be much but they are better than nothing," Bard countered.

The dwarves would not have it, dropping the 'weapons' back onto the table in disgust.

"Can you at least consider his offer?" Nia asked, hoping that they would have some manners.

"The good weapons are in the armory, which is heavily guarded," Bard said dejected.

The dwarves huddled together, contemplating what our next move would be.

"If we do not have the proper weapons this is all for nothing," Fili said to his Uncle.

"We could sneak into the armory, if we could," Kili suggested.

"What do you think, Thorin?" Bali asked, somewhat agreeable with the younger dwarf's suggestion.

I noticed that Bard had overheard the mention of Thorin's name, and it looked like he recognized it, but was not entirely sure. It was then he ordered his son to keep us here as he went off somewhere.

"Where's he going?" I asked Bain, peeking out the door as his father raced down the steps.

"I don't know, but you all need to stay here," Bain ushered me back inside.

I nodded and went back to the fireplace, where my three friends were huddled against.

"So what's the verdict?" Nia asked as she rubbed her hands together feverishly.

"I dunno know, but we are not allowed to leave until Bard comes back," I pulled up a chair, sitting on the edge.

"Why?" Hunter asked as she attempted drying her long blonde hair.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"What do we do until then?"

"Dunno amuse ourselves."

"With what?"

"I don't know." I was beginning to get frustrated, being an impulsive and impatient person, I knew it would not take long for me acquire cabin fever.

Balin abruptly walked up to us.

"We need you four to stay put, we'll be right back." He assured us. The rest of the company was walking straight to the door as if they were on a mission.

"You can't leave," Bain stood in front of the door.

"Get out of the way boy," Dwalin easily shoved him aside, but not enough to cause the boy any harm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, standing up.

"To the armory," Thorin shortly replied.

"The armory? What are you going to do at the armory? You don't exactly blend with the crowd." I pointed out.

"We have a plan." He countered.

"Oh really and what's that?"

I received a smirk from the dwarf and he left down the steps of the bargeman's home.

"Thorin!" I called for him, but he ignored me. I walked back into the house, angrily slamming the door behind me.

"What's going on?" Nia stood up.

"Thorin's an idiot! He thinks he can just waltz into the ton's armory and take what he needs! Ugh, I swear if he isn't caught I'm going to kill him!" I paced across the length of the room.

Just then, the door whipped open, revealing the owner of the house; whom also had instantly noticed that his guests were not there.

"Where are they?' He asked his son.

"I tried to stop them!" Bain admitted.

"Where are they going?" Bard held his son by the shoulders.

"They are going to the armory." I piped.

"Stay here." He told his family.

"I'm going with you." I said to the man.

"No you must stay here," He said shortly, he sounded too much like my adoptive father did.

"No offense but I can take care of myself, and the company is partially my responsibility," I assured him. He begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

"Keep up," He said before sprinting off into the town.

The sun had just gone down, and snow was flurrying from above. We raced past the markets, which were abnormally empty. I spotted a group of people run on the other side of an alley.

"Bard!" I called to the man before I ran into the alley, he followed not far behind. I exited the alleyway to see that a whole mob of people were on one end of a large street.

"That's the Master's home," Bard furrowed his brows before jogging up to the mob of people

"Bard wait!"

I ran after him, but he was already within the crowd, easily making his way through. I, however, could not even get through the frontline of people. I heard shouts, and a man in gaudy clothing stood at the top of a set of steps. I figured the man was the Master as he was known, and another man with a uni-brow stood at the foot of the same steps. I finally broke through the mass of townspeople, unceremoniously stumbling into the great area. I stood behind Bard as he spoke to Thorin.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Bard said to the Dwarven prince.

"I have the only right." Thorin countered, the tone of his voice sent a chill down my spine. A silence washed over the mob of people.

"Welcome!" the Master said in open arms, and the people cheered, all except Bard, who just looked down in defeat. He made his way back through the crowd, most likely back to his home, where my friends were.

"Bilbo!" I spotted the hobbit amongst the festive townspeople. He whirled around.

"Katie! We have the help we need!" Bilbo explained happily.

"That's, great," I paused unsure whether to trust the master of Laketown.

"Come, they are throwing us a feast." He took my hand and led me into the building. It was a frenzy, the servants were scattering to find food for the new guests. I had to dodge some that were sprinting to their destination. I followed the hobbit to the dining area, where the master was happily conversing with the dwarves as they scarfed down their meals.

"Katie!" Fili and Kili chimed in unison.

"Hello, how's your leg," I asked the brunette dwarf.

"I've been worse," He forced a smile.

"Uh-huh, right," I said sarcastically. The dwarf's brother almost choked on his drink from his laughter. Kili simply pouted, stuffing his mouth full with food.

"Where's Thorin?" I asked not seeing the leader of our company.

"He's with the master of Laketown at the moment, and are not to be disturbed." A familiar voice rang amongst the commotion. I looked over to see the man with the black clothing and uni-brow walk up in a hunched posture. He was beyond creepy to say the least.

"I'm sorry, you are?" I asked politely as possible, my tone was however not cooperative.

"Alfrid, the Master's deputy," He said confidently. I remembered that it was he who wanted to throw the barrels of fish over the side of Bard's ship.

"Katie, a woman who could kick your ass if you get any ideas," I eyed the man suspiciously. The dwarves stared at me with mouths agape. Alfrid let the room when they started laughing, avoiding the humiliation.

"We may be washing of on you yet!" Dwalin cackled with his mouth full.

"No, that's how I've always been," I smirked. The dwarves laughed whole-heartedly.

"How did you know that he had any-," Bilbo had trouble bringing up the subject.

"He wasn't exactly hard to read Bilbo," I chuckled. The hobbit nodded understandingly.

As the party died down, I had yet to see Thorin. All the dwarves were either drinking, or plainly passed out from the alcohol. Bofur was probably the only one who was left standing in their little drinking contest. Bilbo was fast asleep in the nook against a window long before then, and was still asleep even now.

Admits the snoring, drooling dwarves, I silently crept my way to the door that led to the balcony. The gentle wind swept my brunette hair off my shoulders, causing me too pull my overcoat to me from the cold. Snow still fell in large flaky bits, but instantly melted once it hit the wood. I leaned upon the rail to gaze out to the mountain, where our destination lie. I let out a long, slow breath, the cold turning into steam as soon as it left my lips.

"It won't be long to get there," a low voice made me jump. I whirled around to find Thorin standing in the doorway.

"It'll be at least half a day to get to the mountain," He continued, thankfully I caught his drift.

"Oh," I said shortly.

"Fili said you wanted to see me," He openly stated. I had no idea that the dwarf was awake, or any of them were.

"Um, I just wondered where you were," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I see," he gave a small smile, turning to leave.

"Thorin!"

He turned back to look at me.

"What exactly is in the mountain; apart from the vast amounts of gold and a dragon?"

"A jewel that is worth than all the gold in Erebor. It is my birthright, and any who hold it have the power of all the dwarf kingdoms. It's known the King's Jewel to most, but its real name, is the Arkenstone."

"So you are going into the dragon's keep for a jewel? And this jewel will allow you to connect all of the dwarves?"

"Yes."

"Oh, just wanted to make sure," the dwarf chuckled at my comment.

"You should get some rest, we leave in the morning."

"I'll be fine, Thorin."

"Are you sure? I heard what you told Balin, and-"

"You did what?!"

"I overheard your conversation with Balin, is that not a crime."

"Yes! That is something that I hoped only one person would know about, and the last person that should know about that is you! You had no right to do that!"

"I was awake at the time, I did not know that-."

"I don't care! You have no right to know that about me, unless I fully trust you enough to reveal something that personal! How dare you!"

I brushed past him and ran through the home of the Master. I felt the tears brimming my eyes, but I kept running. I ran out of the house, but I did not stop, I kept running through the streets that were void of any life. I ran, and ran, and ran; as if I were programmed to run until I would pass out. I had no idea why this affected me so much, maybe because it was so personal, or perhaps that Thorin was eavesdropping and decided to bring it up.

My legs were burning, I had no idea where I was. All I could see was long causeway that led to land. Oh, how I wanted to keep running, how I wanted this dream to end. I just wanted to go back to my bed, scratch that, back to my own world. I wanted to see my dog. I wanted to go back to my job as the newspaper photographer. I wanted to go back to McCarthy's Pub and meet u with my friends, not worrying about my day. I wanted to visit my family's grave, to tell them that I was okay.

I just wanted it all to end.

But I knew very well that it wouldn't, and the worst was yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

I apologize for the wait, it was hard trying to remember what happened, no matter how many times I watched the movie. well hope you all like it! please read and review, I would love to take your advice on what I can do to further the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <em>Smaug<em>

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared out at the causeway. My chest heaved repeatedly for air to pass through my lungs. I stood still, but my mind was racing, pondering whether or not I should leave. I knew that I had something to do, the quest was not the only thing I had to complete. Another, darker part in this is what would play, and I prayed that I would be able to figure it out in time.

'_This is pointless, you shouldn't be worried about it,'_ I kept repeating over and over in my head. I began to pace the width of the stone causeway, weighing my next move.

"Katie! There you are, we were worried, we thought that you had… left," I heard Bilbo pant from behind me.

"Katie, are you alright?"

I shook my head wordlessly. I knew I was going to have another panic attack any minute now, and it was not going to be pretty.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food?" Bilbo asked, concerned. Again, I shook my head. Bilbo was puzzled to say the least.

The markings upon my wrists were illuminating far brighter than I had ever seen before. It was not helping with my situation, in fact, it was making it worse. My pace quickened, and I was hyperventilating as I stared at my wrists. I feverishly tried to find I way to make them dim down, but nothing would work. I was on the bridge of a conniption.

"Katie?"

"Katie!" Thorin called. My head whipped up to see him and the rest of the dwarves, along with Nia, Hunter, and Olivia sprinting toward me. I backed up a few steps, not knowing that I was back straight into the water.

"Don't come near me!" I warned, my voice gripped with fear.

"Katherine, listen to me, I need you to take a deep breath." Nia skidded to a halt a foot in front of me. I shook my head frantically.

"What's wrong with her," Ori mumbled.

"I've never seen her like this before," Dori said shocked.

"Maybe she ate something," Gloin pondered.

"_We ate _all the food," Fili corrected.

_"Why is she doing that?" _

I was suddenly whipped back into the orphanages I once lived in.

_"Is she crazy?" _

_ "What's wrong with her?" _

_ "Why does she do that?" _

_ "How is she still alive?" _

_ "I bet she's an alien." _

_ "_Leave me alone_!"_

_ "What a freak!" _

_ "Stay away from her!" _

_ "Don't touch her!" _

I backed up into the corner, and the shadows loomed over me.

Suddenly, the shadows entered my lungs, and smelt of smoke. I coughed out the poisonous air, and shielded my eyes from the heat of a great fire. I heard the agonizing scream of my mother, and the gunshots that racked her to the ground. I felt the blood splattering against my skin, the smell of burning flesh. The cries of my father in his mortally wounded pain. I could see everything, and my eyelids were not closing, no matter how much I wanted them to.

I felt as if I were falling in a dream, and suddenly woke up in my bed. The only problem was that I was not in my bed; instead, I was dangling off the edge of Laketown.

Thorin had caught a hold of my arm, and was struggling to get me back to the boarded land of the town. With one last pull, he hauled me up to the wooden ground. Nia hurriedly made sure that I was alright. She had seen me have an episode many times before, and knew exactly what to do in this situation.

"Katie, look at me." I complied.

"Good, good. Now, can you stand?"

I nodded, shaken from my ordeal. Nia helped me to my feet, and slowly we walked all the way back to the Master's house. The dwarves were not far behind, but no one spoke. I was led to a guest room that the dwarves were supposed to share, but hey insisted that we, (the women of the company) take the room until morning.

Nia set me down on the bed, taking my shoes and my overcoat off for me. Liv and Hunter tucked me under the covers. I kept staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I conveyed no emotion, but tears were still streaming down my cheeks in rivers. My eyes stung from not blinking for so long, and I had finally realized how tired I had actually been. My eyelids grew heavy for the first time in weeks, my breathing leveled out to a calm, alluring pace. I let out a final shaky breath before I had finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke the next morning to the warm rays of the sun peaking over the mountains. At first I wanted to stay asleep, but I remember what exactly we were supposed to be doing and pounced out of bed. I sprinted to the dining room to find that the company was just about to eat breakfast. The turned to look at me, some were just about to put their first bite of food in their mouths, but were paused by my interruption.

"Katie, you're up!" Liv sprung from her seat and hugged me, breathing a sigh of relief. Nia and Hunter joined in as well. Bilbo got up from his seat and walked up to us, and joined in our group hug as well. Soon the entire company was in on this giant group hug, and I just stood there like an idiot. For one I didn't know how to respond; two, I could move even if I wanted to.

"Ahem, yes, I am up. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you guys let to, I'm hungry."

They immediately ran back to their seats and began to stuff themselves. I sat between Nia and Liv and began to eat myself. I was glad that no one decided to talk about last night, but I could feel the eyes boring into me for answers. Thankfully, it was not to last as they began conversing amongst each other. Once we were finished, we went back to our rooms to collect our things. I slipped my boots on and threw on my overcoat. I strapped my arrows onto my back, and attached my sword and scabbard back to my belt. Once done I walked back into the great area where all the dwarves were waiting.

"Alright everyone's here let's go," Nia said as she did a quick head count before we were escorted out of the house. The entire town gathered to watch our departure; it was really weird. They were throwing us flowers, cheers, well wishes. The adulation was enormous to say the least.

"Aren't we one short? Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked. I looked around but could not find the dwarf's signature hat.

"We don't have time, now that we are so close, we can risk no more delay," Balin explained with urgency. We boarded the ship, the guards who the dwarves tried to steal from but last night were handing us the supplies that we needed for the remainder of our journey, including weapons.

I noticed that Thorin stopped Kili from boarding the boat.

"I will be there when those doors are opened," Kili told his uncle.

"No, you are wounded, join us when you are healed," Thorin comforted his nephew.

"I'll stay with the boy, my duty lies with the wounded," Oin voluntarily walked off.

"As is mine," Nia stood up and followed the elder dwarf.

"Nia! What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I cannot go into that mountain knowing that someone here needs my help," Nia had a thin line spread across her lips apologetically.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain; tales you told us! You cannot take that away from him!" Fili begged.

"Fili, one day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the sake of this company over one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Fili, stubborn as he was, walked off the boat in his silent fury.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company." His uncle grabbed him by the arm.

"I belong with my brother."

The blonde dwarf shrugged his uncle off and went to aid his wounded brother. Hunter stared longingly at the small group, and I knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Katie," she did not bother keeping eye contact with me.

"Go, make sure they stay out of trouble," I patted her shoulder. She bolted from her spot next to me and jumped onto the boards of Laketown in front of Nia and their little group. Thorin gave me a look as he finally boarded the small vessel.

"She wanted to stay, you think I was going to stop her," I told him with raised brows. He gave a small nod and with that we were off on our journey. We twelve remaining members of the company were off to Erebor, and to break into a dragon's keep. Stress was the _least _of my worries.

Once we reached the side of the lake, we feverishly paced to the desolated city that lay before the great doors of Erebor; Dale. We stood upon an overlook that gave us the entire view of the desecrated city.

"Gandalf said he would be here, do you see him!"

"I can't find him anywhere," Liv scoped the area.

"We can't wait for him, come on!" Thorin barked. We hiked the rest of the way up the side of the mountain.

"The hidden door should be right above us, do you see it!" Thorin looked at the map he had carried since I saw it in Rivendell. I glanced across the rocky terrain, finding nothing but a dwarven stone statue.

"UP HERE!" We all heard the hobbit shout, beckoning us to where he stood. All of us sprinted to his side, finding a staircase that led all the way up to a hidden ledge.

"You have keen eyes master Baggins," Thorin praised the hobbit before they started up the staircase. Olivia and I were forced to climb the rocky terrace, for we were too big to fit into the staircase all together. I was the first to reach the top, where Thorin and Dwalin helped me to my feet, then Olivia.

"The door should be here," Dwalin walked up to the stone wall feeling for cracks or framing of the hidden door. The sunlight was fading, as was our timeframe.

"Hurry," Thorin said, you hear the tense nervousness with his tone. The sun was sinking below the mountain ridgeline. We could do nothing but feel our hearts drop as the sun faded below the mountains, welcoming the night.

"Stand where the thrush knocks. The last light of Durin's Day, will shine upon the keyhole."

Thorin read the map aloud, pure and utter helplessness was the best way to put his reaction. He looked to Balin, despair evident in both o their eyes.

"That's what it said… What did we miss?"

"The light."

It was then our hearts sunk into an abyss of defeat and despair; we were not going to be able to get into the mountain.

Our quest was over.

_We failed_.

Disheartening was putting it _lightly_.

I sat down on a rock on the outskirts of the group. I rolled up my sleeves to look at my wrists, the markings were still there, and therefore, the quest was not finished. I got to my feet, rushing over to Bilbo; as he was now holding both map and key.

"Stand where the thrush knocks," the hobbit recited the inscription; murmuring to himself. He pointed to the rock wall where the hidden door was supposed to be. The moon shone upon the rock, and the hobbit instantly stopped his murmuring. I shared a look with Olivia, not knowing what was going on.

"It's the moon! The moon is the last light! It's the moon!" Bilbo called for the dwarves, but when we went to the ledge where they were leaving, they were nowhere to be found.

"The key. Bilbo, where's the key?" I asked. The hobbit searched himself but was soon panicking as he could not find it. I looked around on the floor of the rock terrace, trying to see if he dropped it or not. Then, I saw it on the very ledge of the rock terrace, balancing as if it were teasing us. I almost hurled myself for it, had it not been for Thorin's boot catching the key just as it fell from the ledge.

The dwarf prince picked up the gift from his forefathers, and the other dwarves were standing there at his side. The moon was a dull light that illuminated the rock-wall, and a small divot within the rock was shining far more than the rest of it. Thorin walked up to the wall, and overcome with impatience, lurched the key into the stone. Turning the silver key in the stone, the suspenseful click of the tumblers echoed across the terrace.

Steadying his hands, the dwarven prince gave a light push, moving a square part of the mountain but an inch. He tried again; this time with more force, and walked into the Lonely Mountain. No one dared to move, I could not help but stare flabbergasted at the hole in the mountain.

"I know these walls," Thorin leaned upon the wall of the entrance, a fond smile graced his bearded features. I had never seen him so happy, the sight of the dwarf made me smile.

"You remember Balin," He turned to the teary eyed dwarf, who briskly entered the domain he once called home.

"Aye, I remember," Balin nodded standing beside the dwarf, a small smile forming across his lips. The rest of the company followed suit, and thankfully, I did not hit my head when I entered. For once, I was thanking god that I was of short stature.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked. He was staring at a carving above the entrance, which had a chair and an oval above, which from the looks of the carving, was some sort of holy artifact.

"That is the Arkenstone," Balin explained shortly.

"And what's that?" the hobbit asked.

"That, master burglar," I noticed that Thorin's demeanor had almost changed entirely, "Is why you are here."

With that Balin led the hobbit into the mountain, leaving the rest of us to wait outside. I did not like the idea, mainly because we would be sitting and waiting; which obviously doesn't sit well with me, at all. I sat next to Olivia on the rock terrace we had just stood upon. It was not comfortable but it would have to suffice.

"So, what now?" Olivia asked me, her arms between her knees awkwardly.

"I'm guessing we wait for Bilbo to return," I surmised, though a scowl was evident on my lips.

"Why aren't we going in there?"

"Because the dragon would smell us," I stated in a hushed tone, though I was clearly getting even more worried for the hobbit.

"… I knew that."

"_Sure _you did."

We continued in silence for quite a while, only two or three of us would hold a short conversation, not raising our voices for some reason. The suspense was killing me, as well as my butt from sitting on the rock for too long.

I felt as if I was sitting back at the hospital, waiting for my brother to wake up. The tensions in my muscles were the same as they were then, agonizing as it was. I feared for the small hobbit, not knowing if he had gotten lost, found an angry dragon, or fell to his death. I hated, no; I _loathed _the suspense in waiting. Sitting here was not going to do me anything, and I knew very well that pacing wasn't going to help either. So I just bobbed my knee at a frantic pace, not caring if it was annoying Olivia or not.

"Would you cut it out, your scaring me," She clamped her hand atop my knee, an attempt to make me stop. I simply started bobbing my other knee at the same franticly fast pace.

Just then, the earth shook. It wasn't like the regular earthquake, where it would slowly climax at a low rumble. No this was as if we were ants, and a boot just stomped on the ground. It shook us out of our own stupors, and alarm bells were going off in my head as I looked to the doorway into the mountain.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked, shaken.

"That, my lad, was a dragon." Balin said, a thin line forming along his mouth.

I could not help but process all the things that could go wrong for the hobbit inside the mountain. If the dragon was awake, and if he found him; if not already; I did not want to know what the dragon would do to Bilbo.

Amongst the chatter, I sprung from my seat and sprinted into the mountain, not even knowing where I was going. The speed I was traveling caused my body to slam into the sharp turns in the hallways. At one point I tripped, but was able to pick myself up whilst running. I found an opening into the mountain, and I had to skid to prevent from me falling down the rail-less steps of Erebor.

I found myself face to face with the covenanted gold of Erebor, and it stretch as far as the eye-could-see. There were mountains upon mountains of gold and gems. They had objects, jewelry; and other trinkets that were made of gold just for the heck of it. I could not help but stare at the vast collection, eyes glued to the godly amount.

"I would not _part with a single_ coin. _Not one piece of it_!"

I heard low, rumbling voice, unlike those of the dwarves, or any creature I had heard before in my life. It sent a shiver up my spine, one that was not from anything pleasant. I drew my sword, silently to keep the creature that dwelled here from hearing me. I cautiously descended the steps, peeking past the wall of the steps above. I saw a mass of burgundy upon a terrace of Erebor. If I said it was large I would be _understating_ it. This being was _enormous_, and even _that_ would not give the creature justice.

The burgundy creature had wings, attached at its claws, almost like a bat. It had a serpent like neck, one that could slither in almost every direction. From behind it was terrifying, and I was extremely hesitant to move, even breathe.

The creature abruptly ceased in his speech, turning his head upward, as if he were a dog sniffing the air. My stomach dropped to my toes.

'It would seem, that you have a friend; _Barrel Rider_," the dragon seethed.

I backed away from the corner and tried to make my way into a hidden cavern, hall, anything that would throw the creature off track, (if that was even possible). I hid behind a lower staircase, cringing at every sound I heard the dragon make. I could practically feel his serpent tongue creep on the back of my neck as he spoke.

"I smell you, _woman._ I know your there. Why don't you come out and join us."

I clamped my own hand upon my mouth to keep my fearful breathing to a minimum. I dared not move from my spot, for the dragon's encrusted belly was only a few feet above me, moving in a slithery form that sent shivers up my spine. If this was a dream, it surely a nightmare by now, and I had no way of waking from it.

"Don't be shy, I wish to meet you_, maiden_." The dragon spoke playfully, but there was a seething behind it, I could practically hear the frustration growing in his voice. I locked eyes with the hobbit, who stood between two platforms.

"I do not know, what you are peaking to, oh Smaug the tyrannical. It would seem as if you were speaking to a spirit of the night," Bilbo tried to persuade the beast from where the dragon hovered.

"You have nice manners, _Barrel Rider, _but I think our _little game _is over." Smaug maneuvered to the small creature.

"Tell me, how do you choose to die?"

I did not hear the hobbit reply, all I heard was a small chomp from the beast's mouth. I thought that Smaug had swallowed Bilbo whole. Without thinking I ran from my hiding spot and out into the open, only to dodge the swishing, monstrous tail of the great fire drake. I made sure that my sword made no sound when I ducked, for it was long and it hung close to the mountain rock. The beast did not see me, but spewed fire from his mouth. Even if wasn't pointed at me, I could feel the immense heat.

I felt a presence run past me, yet I saw no one. I turned around to see the small hobbit lean against the wall. I gave a relieved sigh and went up to him.

"I thought you'd been eaten," I breathed, quickly looking over the hobbit.

"I thought I was too," he said, breathless from his run.

"Come on," I carefully shoved him in front of me when I heard the dragon walk over in our direction. I made sure that we rounded the corner, to keep out of sight from the enormous beast.

It seemed like an eternity of feverishly avoiding the rather large dragon. I made sure that the small hobbit stayed at my side.

"Thorin!" The hobbit said as he ascended the steps leading back to the hidden pathway, I quickened my pace as I reached the top, seeing the dwarf was not alone.

"You are by far the biggest idiot I have ever met!" Liv scolded me, slapping my upper arm rather hard.

"Ow." I said flatly, rubbing my afflicted area.

"The Arkenstone, do you have it?" the dwarf prince almost demanded the hobbit.

"No, now we need to go," Bilbo replied.

The two of us heard a clang against the walls. Thorin blocked the hobbit from getting to safety. Something was terribly wrong with Thorin, I could clearly see that. It was if his mind had been clouded with some fog, and he had no way of getting out of it.

As the dwarven prince pointed his more deadly end of the sword at the hobbit, I unsheathed my own. I was stopped when I felt a burning on my wrists, as if they were on fire. Instinctively, I grabbed a hold of one with my free hand, but the heat from it was too intense to bear upon my skin. The pain began to make its way upward onto my fore arms.

I looked to Olivia, who was surprisingly, not suffering the same way I was. I dropped to my knees, biting my lip to keep from screaming in pain. I looked down at my wrists, only to find the blue inscriptions crawling up my arms in some sort of possessed blue glow. It was visible even under my layers of clothing.

"Katie, what's happening to you?" Liv asked attempting to grab my arms, but the heat emitting from them was too intense.

"You think I know?" I gritted through my teeth. My head was spinning from the pain, my vision was getting fuzzy. This was most likely the most pain I had felt in my entire lifetime. I could feel it moving across to my shoulder-blades growing more intense by the second. Neither the dwarven prince, nor the small hobbit dared come any farther than Olivia had tried to.

"Katie," Thorin took a single solitary step toward me, his hand outstretched.

As if the source causing my pain had heard the trembling voice, it abruptly ceased, and I could gasp for breath freely, even though it had nothing to do with my lungs, I hope.

"It's gone, the pain stopped," I said in hysteria. I looked at my arms, seeing that the glow was no longer there. Olivia helped me to my feet, finding that my arms were cool to the touch.

It was then we heard an un-earthly growl.

"Liv please tell me that was your stomach," I looked at her. She only shook her head in response, staring out into the cavernous kingdom of Erebor. I followed her gaze, finding that the dragon had finally caught up with us.

'Shit,' was the perfect word for the moment. I grabbed Bilbo and placed him behind me, unsheathing my elvish blade along with Olivia.

The rest of the company who travelled to Erebor burst out of the hall, standing beside their king in defense, not that it was going to do any good considering the size of the dragon made us feel like ants.

"Canting Dwarves," Smaug blazed with fury, his chest lighting up between his scales.

"Run!" Thorin ordered, not that we had to be told anyway, we were already heading for the steps that provided shelter to us from the oncoming flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Forges of Regret_

I was beyond panic.

I could feel the heat of the flames near my back. I looked over to Liv, who was crouched down with her arms folded over her head. We were lucky that we managed to roll into a room just before Smaug's fire filled the room. My eyes shifted to the doorway, where Thorin ran in, his fur coat on fire. I watched him roll to the ground and strip out of his flaming coat as if it were never there.

I simply stood there, looking at Liv.

"We need a game plan..." I spoke to Liv, who was staring at me with her hazel doe-eyes. She looked a little flustered, to say the least.

"Game plan? Let's run. Now." Liv spoke quickly.

"Good plan."

I barely finished my breath before Liv yanked my arm and was pulling me along with her, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo as we ran across a bridge like Structure. I didn't understand why she pulled me until I heard the menacing voice of that over-grown lizard.

"Yes, flee! Flee for your lives! You've nowhere to hide!"

My hand found itself resting on the hilt of my sword, though I knew it was useless. A sword could not pierce the hide of a dragon; only a black arrow could, as the beast said it. And as far as I knew, there were none anymore. I snapped my head around as I hear a voice above us.

"BEHIND YOU, LIZARD!"

My eyes met the figures of Bombur, Ori, and Dori with their weapons drawn, on a bridge above us. The next thing I heard was the low growl forming in the pit of Smaug's throat.

"Uh... RUN!"

With that, the dwarf trio ran back into the room that they came from. That gave us time to run. This time I pulled Liv, who was concerned for the three dwarves of the company.

"Liv, they'll be fine! Let's go!"

I tugged her gauntleted wrist, and she reluctantly ran along with us. I caught the muffled sound of what seemed to be Dwalin and Nori shouting at Smaug to distract him once more. Liv seemed worried. We ran, and ran through the corridors of Erebor.

"How damn big is this place!?"

Liv hissed through her teeth. I remembered how much Liv hated running. Unless she was chasing after Thranduil or food.

Finally we were stopped by Balin, who was pulling us into a corridor. Thorin ran forward.

"Thorin!" Bilbo called out to the dwarven prince. He hesitated, looking back. I looked behind me, seeing the red hide of the dragon round the corner. The beast sneered as soon as he saw us.

"Go with Balin!"

The older dwarf pulled us into the room with surprising strength. Liv shielded her eyes when the flames broke from Smaug's mouth and into the corridor where Thorin stood.

I ran with Liv, Bilbo, and Balin through the narrow corridor for a few moments before we entered a huge room.

The room was filled with large furnaces, bellows, and carts of stone. The silence of the room was broken by Thorin's scream.

I ran to Dwalin, who was looking down into a pit. I saw Thorin hanging on for his life on a rope that was attached to a pulley system. Smaug was on his tail, crashing into the walls as he followed the dwarf prince descending further into the pit. I pulled out my sword and hit the lever repeatedly with its hilt, yet I wasn't strong enough. That's when I saw Dwalin lifting his mace over his head and bringing it down with such force that it spun the rusted iron, causing a cart full of ores to descend down the pit and launch the dwarf prince upwards. All I could do now was watch in horror as Smaug bit the end of the rope, pulling the whole lever off the cliff, causing Thorin to land right on top of the dragon's maw. I watched in panic as Smaug opened his mouth wide; fire forming in the back of his throat, leaving Thorin to balance on the tip of his nose.

Just before the dragon bit down, the dark haired dwarf leapt onto another rope and held on with only one arm. I quickly looked around for the lever that it was attached to, yet Nori found it before me, and struck it with the same strength that Dwalin had.

Thorin once again came rocketing up, and Smaug released another bursting flame. The dwarf prince could do nothing but hope that he wasn't burned to a crisp as the rope pulled him up. It seemed that the flames were on his trail when he kept onto the lip of rock overlooking the pit and crouched, the flames erupting around him.

I knew this was no time for reunion, yet my legs pushed me forward. I was stopped by Liv, who pulled me back as Thorin ran back with the company, who ran through the openings in the walls into the furnace room.

"These furnaces aren't going to work! They're stone cold!" Dwalin said angrily.

"We have not a flame hot enough to light them!" Balin crossed his arms, staring at the prince.

"Haven't we?"

Thorin seemed to smirk as he ran towards the openings in the walls, where Smaug's wings peaked over the edge.

Thorin stood against the wall, his eyes meeting the dragon's.

"I did not think to see you so easily outwitted!" He called out, stoking his whiskers with his hand.

"It seems you have grown old and fat in your dotage... Slug!" He yelled out, earning a low growl from Smaug. I could see the orange glow forming in the base of the dragon's throat.

"Take cover." Thorin gave a smirk and hid behind the wall. Liv and I ran to the same area with the rest of the company. We crouched behind the wall, watching the forges come to life with dragon fire.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Liv and I chorused. The dwarven prince was unfazed.

Even if we'd known this was going to happen, it was definitely scarier when we could actually be in danger of burning to a crisp. I could hear Bilbo panting as he stared at the burning forges. I peeked behind the wall, watching Smaug anger as he realized what he had done.

I watched as the rest of the forges came to life; the first forge had set off a chain reaction. I ran with Liv and the rest of the dwarves as we set to pull the gates across the wall, just in time to stop the red dragon from entering. I watched Liv as she turned back on her heel and pounded the gate latch with her iron gloved fist, to stop it from opening easily.

Thorin's voice boomed above the roar of the fire.

"Bilbo, get those bellows going! Let's go!" I walked behind the dwarven prince and followed him to the rooms beneath the forges. Liv danced through the dwarves, taking long strides to avoid bumping into them. I could tell she was excited. I snapped my head around as I saw Bombur leap down onto the bellows, sending air through them. My eyes widened a bit as I listened to the stressed sound that the metal gate was making as Smaug tried to break it down. Suddenly, Thorin's hand was on my shoulder.

"Katie, go with Bilbo and pull that leaver on my mark." I gave a nod and ran to Bilbo, who was already half way up the stairs to the leaver. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two of the dwarves run from the gate as it was pushed open by the large dragon. I heard the faint sound of Thorin's voice as he spoke to Balin. He seemed to agree with whatever Thorin had told him.

"Aye, it'll only take a jiffy! Come on lads!" Balin yelled out loud enough that I could hear. I grunted and pushed my way up the crumbling stairs with Bilbo. Overlooking the forge room, all my eyes could do was watch the gates as Smaug head butted them. They were almost broken.

"We don't have a jiffy." I whispered to myself clenching my fists together.

I saw the dragon pry open the gates with his claws. He gave a roar and burst into the room, to mine and Bilbo's horror. Quickly, we ran up the stairs behind the small walls on the building, watching through the cracks in the bricks. I saw Smaug look around for any sign of us and the rest of the company, fire at the top of his throat. As we got to the top, I looked down at Smaug while Bilbo watched the lever. Smaug walked through the room, swinging his neck from side to side. Suddenly, he stopped, focusing on one spot. I looked down, seeing Thorin looking up at the dragon and panting.

"NOW!" The dwarf prince yelled at Bilbo.

The hobbit leapt up, catching the leaver. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled down. I let go soon after, seeing and hearing the roar of water as it was released from holes in the side of the room. It hit Smaug as soon as he released fire from his mouth. The fire quickly fizzled out, and I couldn't help shield myself from the steam as the dragon was smashed against the walls. He roared and flew backwards.

Gears began to turn in the room, moving the carts of ore and everything else like it had never been abandoned. My eyes drifted to Bilbo, who was watching as Smaug was walking towards us. The dragon stopped and roared as he was hit with an object that exploded in blue fire. They seemed to be doing nothing, as the red dragon continued his trek towards us. I heard a battle cry and looked up.

Liv was in the carts above me with Bifur and Gloin, and had just raised her sword and cut the cable carrying the carts below her. They gave way, heavy iron carts filled with ores landing on the dragon. Liv looked rather pleased with herself. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I quickly ran down the stairs, stopping abruptly as liquid gold flooded through a canal, blocking my path. I groaned and took a step back. I knew I was going to regret this. I ran as fast as I could, leaping over the canal and just barely making it. The landing caused me to roll down the few remaining stairs. As I landed hard on the ground, I propped myself up on my forearms and slowly got to my feet.

Smaug reared back, throwing his head and catching the line of carts that Liv was in. I widened my eyes and watched the cable give out. Liv, Gloin, and Bofur screamed as they plummeted down. The carts landed with a thud, and they rolled out. Liv looked dazed, but quickly she realized she was beneath a dragon that was trying to murder her, so she scrambled away. She ended up next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and grinning.

"Let's go, Thorin said to lead Smaug into the gallery of Kings!" She pulled on my hand. I followed quickly, watching Smaug roar and follow. Hearing yet another battle cry, I watched Thorin race through the room, skidding between Smaug's legs with a wheelbarrow. He gave it a hard push and hopped into it, riding down the golden river and into a room just before Smaug could get to him.

I felt Liv give me a hard tug, and I finally ran with her into the Gallery. Bilbo had rushed through the door. Liv pulled me into a corner and held out her arm in front of me as Smaug burst through the wall, covering Bilbo in the fallen and tattered tapestries.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DECEIVE ME, MAIDENS AND BARREL RIDER? YOU CAME FROM LAKETOWN!"

The dragon took sharp intakes of breath. "This is some scheme between those filthy dwarves, and those miserable Englishmen!" He growled and shifted his head.

"Those sniffling cowards, with their long bows, and BLACK ARROWS!" The dragon's body shifted.

"Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit!" Smaug growled, and I stared with horror.

"This isn't there fault!" I yelled, but quickly covered my mouth.

"WAIT! YOU CANNOT GO TO LAKETOWN!" Bilbo yelled and raced towards Smaug.

The dragon turned, balancing on his claws. "You care for them, do you?" He pushed his maw towards Bilbo.

"Good. Then you can watch them die!" He hissed, turning to leave the room.

"AYE!" A voice called out.

The dragon turned, staring at a rocky figure. I heard Thorin yell something, but I couldn't tell what. He pulled on a chain, along with the other dwarves who did the same. This revealed a golden statue, presumably of Thorin's grandfather. It was beautiful.

Smaug stared at it, walking closer. He was attracted to the gold. With his amber eyes shining, he went to touch the statue.

That's when it burst.

The dragon snapped out of his golden lust and roared, pelted with molten gold. The statue lost it shape, turning into a loose mushy shape. I looked behind me at the roaring dragon who was being forced down by the gold. It seemed that he had been covered and suffocated; but that was naïve. The dragon burst from the liquid gold, sheen of golden coloring on his hide.

Smaug the Golden.

"AHHHHUGH, IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He reared, crashing into walls and screaming. Gaining his sense again, he walked towards the wall.

"I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!"

He burst through the wall near us. Liv and I ran out, watching the dragon run off the cliff and into the air, swirling and shaking the liquid gold from his hide. He plummeted back down, flying towards Laketown.

"I AM FIRE! I AM DEATH!"

I couldn't move, I could barely breathe.

"Nia, Hunter," I said aloud, fear filling my chest. I sunk to my knees, tears brimming my eyes. I could do nothing as flames spread from the air colliding with the sleeping town. I was forced to watch as screams were heard from Laketown. I felt my salty tear flow in rivers as fire flourished through the homes.

I was helpless.

"What have we done," I kept repeating.

Liv cradled me, but I made no attempt to return the favor as the tears dropped to the rock of the Lonely Mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: HEY EVERYONE! I had a serious Writer's block for the past couple of months, sorry bout that. I had to enlist some help from my friend real life friend Olivia, who has been with me on this project on day one as my fandom buddy. She has been making comics of this series though I have no idea what she will do with them. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Safe and Sound, almost<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't bother to eat a single piece of food ever offered. I didn't bother to sleep, although I often lay in bed; nor change my clothing like the others. I simply stayed in my room, my knees tucked under my chin as I stared aimlessly at the rocky earth that formed the rest of my room.<p>

_I let them stay. _

_ I didn't stop them. _

_ I let them die, and I did nothing to stop them. _

_ It's all my fault. _

The sentences repeated in my head over and over, forcing me in this almost comatose state. Tears flowed in rivers down my face, and when they dried, more tears would replace them.

Olivia made every attempt to make me have any kind of emotional reaction. Bilbo made a point to keep me updated with everything going on. The others within the company visited as well, voicing their concerns. I had yet to decisive a visit from the new king under the mountain.

My stomach burned with desire to be fed, and it was to the point I could no longer avoid it. I needed food, liquid, anything to satisfy my cravings. I crept out of my bed and drearily shuffled down the halls of Erebor. I ran my hand through my tangled mess of hair, not caring how disheveled it really was. I sniffled, although my nose was dry and cracking. My blue eyes were in a dead haze, and I soon found myself lost.

I could not rely of which room had told and which did not, for almost everywhere I looked was full of gold of all kinds. Everything looked the same, and I did not care to remember where anything was. I was tired, I was hungry, and I felt as if I was the only one living within this mountain of emotional heartache.

"_Hello_!" I heard someone call. It sounded like Hunter. I looked around to find no one but myself.

"Oh great, now I'm hearing things," I pinched the bridge of my nose. Just how far gone was I?

"_Hello_!" I heard the voice call again, this time it was mixed with another, Bofur by the sound of it.

"_Bombur! Bifur_!" The voice in question called out, as if hoping someone would answer. I furrowed in confusion, trying to find where the voices were emitting from, if not my head. I followed the steps leading up to the main entrance of the mountain. I saw figures, of two different sizes, one of my own, and another of that of the dwarves. I mentally counted to find the number I had been crying over, and the light allowed me to see their faces. It took all my remaining strength to sprint up the sweeping amount of steps to reach them.

"NIA! HUNTER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, joy filling my voice as I ran to them with open arms. They dropped their belongings and ran toward me as well, screaming my name in return. The three if us met in a heap of joy, the force that we met upon almost made me topple backwards.

"You're alive!" the three of us said in unison, I was at the verge of weeping.

"We were worried about you guys." Nia said to me.

"We thought you died when the dragon broke out." Hunter added.

"I thought you guys were dead," I sighed in relief as they pulled away. I took the opportunity to punch Nia in her arm.

"What was that for?!"

"You assholes! Don't ever do something like that again! Do you know how emotionally distraught I was!"

"Is this what I'm like?" Nia whispered to Hunter.

"YES THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE LIKE! MY GOD I NEED HELP!" I pointed a finger at her accusingly. Nia simply stared at my finger to the point where she looked like she was going cross eyed.

Nia and Hunter gave a sigh and pulled me into yet another hug. As mad as I was, I simply went limp and half-heartedly wrapped my arms around them both. After a few moments they pulled away, and I stood, holding my arms before remembering that Liv hadn't awakened yet. I scrambled back through the corridors, skidding a bit and grabbing the frame of the door to stop myself.

"LIIIIIIIIIIV!" I yelled and ran inside the room.

"NIA AND HUNTER ARE ALIIIIVE! THEY'RE HERE!"

I watched as she simply rolled over and rubbed her eyes, causing me to roll my own.

"Ugh, that's... Great Katie." She yawned a bit and pressed her face into the pillow for a moment until she realized what I had actually said.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" She snapped up beneath the blankets of her bed roll and tried to get up, which resulted in her becoming a fur blanket burrito. I stifled a laugh as she fought against her plush prison before finally freeing herself and scrambling up, wearing only pants and bandages to cover her chest.

"SHIT, WHERE ARE THEY?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, shaking my shoulders. I jutted out my lips and flicked her forehead.

"Out here, c'mon!" I began walking, only to be pulled out by Liv, who raced down the corridor, bare feet making tiny patters on the stone. I heard a few shrieks and turned the corner, seeing Hunter, Nia, and Liv in a messy group hug that involved some tearing up on Liv's part. I eyed a few of the company that had gathered around, seeing their awkward expressions at how, bare Liv actually was. She obviously didn't care, seeing as she was still suffocating the other girls with hugs. I grinned a bit and walked forward, joining in on the group hug. After a minute or so, we all pulled away. I gave a bit of a yawn, remembering how late it actually was. It seemed the others did as well, as they were yawning and rubbing their eyes. We said goodnight to the company that had come out and returned to our bed chamber. Nia and Hunter spread out their bed rolls, laying in them and beginning to tell Liv and I on what had happened in Laketown.

Smaug was dead, Laketown; destroyed. I nodded with their story, watching them finish and almost immediately fall asleep. Liv and I sat up, our backs propped up against the stone pillars surrounding the room. Now that the biggest weight was lifted off both of us, we went to talking.

"You know... I never really thought we would get this far. Let alone me." Liv began, turning her gaze to me.

"But here we are, about to defend this mountain against 4 armies because Thorin is too far gone to see how dangerous it is."

I furrowed my brow a bit. Did that actually offend me? No, no... Couldn't have. I let her continue.

"It's because he has dragon sickness." She spoke again. I pursed my lips.

"I KNOW THAT!" I glared at her, and then realized I had just yelled, for no good reason.

"Mm. Sorry, I'm just…Tired or something." I gave a sigh and she looked away a bit.

"Right. Well at least I get to see Thranduil in… BATTLE ARMOR!" She squealed and clasped her hands over her cheeks. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Liv almost instantly fell asleep, most likely dreaming about Thranduil repeatedly. For some reason, the thought of sleep had all but abandoned me. The thought of Thorin's dragon sickness plagued my mind. I couldn't take it, I had to get out.

I needed a nice long walk.

I stood, pulling on a tunic and not bothering to lace the neckline. I quietly walked through the corridors, the silence only disturbed by the padding of my bare feet. I was surprised to find that the floors of the mountain kingdom were rather smooth; almost nothing was rugged, unlike the people who once dwelled here.

Hearing grunting and the clinking of coins from inside the treasure room. Slowly, I peeked inside, seeing Thorin desperately searching through the coins for the Arkenstone. I stepped inside the enormous room, rubbing my arm nervously.

"Thorin... What are you doing?" I already knew the answer, yet I asked anyway. He turned around, his crown glinting a bit in the torch light. He looked rather relieved and happy to see me. I pursed my lips. I would never tell him that I was happy to see him as well, especially in this state.

"Katie! I'm a grateful to see you are awake at last," He came up to me, causing me to back away before he could cup my face.

"You've seen the Arkenstone, yes? Tell me where it is!" He grasped my hands, I yanked them away quickly.

"No, I have been bed ridden.. But, I'm sure it's in here somewhere.." I replied, glancing away from him. I knew that Bilbo had taken the king's jewel, but I wouldn't tell Thorin that. Ever. Thorin's features seemed to dampen and he returned to the monstrous pile for a moment before picking up a chest filled with white gems.

They glistened with the golden torchlights, almost as if they were the stars in the blanketed sky.

"Of course the stone is here somewhere. But in the meantime, I would like for you to have these!" He held out those gems to me. I clenched my teeth.

"No. Thank you. Maybe you should stop searching for the Arkenstone? You don't really need it..." I replied slowly, seeing him set the stones down.

"Surely you jest? It is the stone of my forefathers. Declaring them king, like it will do to me as well." He narrowed his eyes a bit, his demeanor darkening. I backed away out of fear; for I had never seen him so hostile.

"Of course. Hey, maybe Liv would want those gems." I replied sarcastically, though he had no intention of replying, as he went back to searching through the endless amount of treasure.

"I am flattered that you would present me with such a gift," I pursed my lips, not exactly knowing how to handle this kind of situation. I gently picked up the box of precious gems, much to his liking.

"I look forward to seeing them upon your neck," he gave a smile in his dazed state. I nodded, feigning a smile as I went to leave the room.

I exited the room, leaning upon the cold stone wall. I let out a shaky sigh, allowing tears to form at the corners of my eyes.

_It was hopeless_.

"Katie? Are you alright?" I heard the hobbit's voice barely over a whisper.

"No, Bilbo. I'm not alright." I chuckled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bilbo asked.

"Meet me at the entrance of the mountain." I said determined.

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Because we are going to deliver something. Whether Thorin likes it _or not_."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" She asked in a harsh whisper, looking up at me. Best to tell the truth, I thought.<p>

"Went to see Thorin. His sickness is getting worse. He had to have been searching in that pile for days before I got there. Trying to convince him is impossible." I began to dress myself, pulling on my calf high boots and continuing.

"So I knew that Bilbo had the stone. And I wanted to know what he was going to do with it. He's taking it to Bard and Thranduil so I'm going with him-" I barely finished before Liv was rushing to pull on her thigh high boots. I should have known. "Sure Liv, you can come, thanks for asking!" I replied sarcastically as she pulled on her shirt and fur cloak. She gave a grin and fixed a belt on her waist, which held her main daggers, though her smaller ones were hidden in various places along her frame. I rolled my eyes and gently pulled my longbow over my head and one shoulder after doing the same to my arrows.

"Come on.. And be quiet for once in your life." I whispered, pulling her along.

We made our way out of the mountain, Bilbo, Liv, and I, carting the Arkenstone and the chest of white gems. I didn't realize how suffocating the mountain was until I was outside and took a breath of fresh air.

The stairs to the bottom were now destroyed; masses of stone where they once were lay mutilated, the remaining pieces that fell now resting in the moat below.

We all had no choice but to go down that way. Carefully, we tied a rope around a crumbling pillar and pulled it tight. Bilbo went first, occasionally losing his footing, but never falling. Liv was next; she went down with much more grace, though near the end lost her handling and fell, though cat rolled at the bottom and brushed herself off.

I chuckled a bit, and then went down myself. With haste I climbed down, reaching the bottom and pulling off the rope with a harsh tug. With that we all hopped across the stones in the moat until we reached the edge.

Liv brushed the hair from her face and gave a sigh, mounting her dappled horse and gently petting its head. She looked back at Bilbo and I and waved her hand, motioning for us to follow her.

The sun was beginning to rise as our horses ran across the open plane. I peeked at the horizon, where the sun was a fiery orange, surrounded by deep pinks and reds that reflected off the clouds. I hadn't actually seen a sunrise in some time; Thorin wasn't letting any of us leave the mountain.

I sighed a bit and rubbed the neck of my horse, looking ahead at the oncoming tents that were temporary home to the Elven army. I was surprised that Liv wasn't feinting. In fact she seemed rather professional. I snickered a bit, knowing that demeanor would quickly change when she caught sight of Thranduil.

I looked behind myself at the ever shrinking mountain, getting smaller with each trot of out horses.

Once we arrived at the entrance, a few elven guards halted our path. I saw Liv's eyes sparkle. Was it just a thing for all elves? No, mostly Thranduil. Once we explained our business, they lifted their swords and allowed us to pass into the tent area. Tying up our horses, we dismounted and continued on foot. I brushed the stray locks of hair from my face and paced towards the large tent that I could assume was only Thranduil's.

"It will not come to that, it is a fight they cannot win!" we heard Bard's voice against the bustle of the camp.

"That will not stop them." Bilbo, Liv and I stood at the entrance of the tent, causing Thranduil, Bard, and... Gandalf to turn their gaze to us.

"You think the dwarves will surrender, they will not. They will fight, to the death to defend their own." Bilbo finished, huffing a bit and slouching over.

"Bilbo Baggins... And Miss Katherine and Miss Olivia..." Gandalf took the pipe from his mouth and smiled a bit.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Thranduil started, "this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeon from under the noses of my guards..." Thranduil looked back at Bilbo, and then turned his gaze to Liv, flashing a little bit of a smile. Liv widened her eyes and pursed her lips, though that blush on her face was obvious.

Bilbo looked away a bit and bit his lip.

"Yesh..." He replied to Thranduil.

"Sorry 'bout that."

I pinched the bridge of my nose after seeing Thranduil and Bard blankly stare at Bilbo.

"Anyway... I came here to give you... This." Bilbo pulled the Arkenstone from his jacket, covered with a brown cloth. Slowly he unwrapped it, nodding a bit as it began to shine. Thranduil slowly stood from his chair, eyes widening.

"The heart of the mountain... The kings jewel..." The stone attracted the gazes of everyone in the tent.

"And worth a king's ransom... Now how is this yours to give?" Bard turned his gaze to Bilbo, a skeptical expression on his face.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo replied, earning a bit of a smirk from Gandalf. I slowly passed the chest of white jewels to Liv to present to Thranduil. She looked back at me with a wide smile and hugged me a bit before clearing her throat to get their attention.

"And uh, I took these." Liv walked up to Thranduil. I laughed a bit at how short she was in comparison to him, barely reaching his chest. Slowly she opened the box filled with gems. The gems looked of starlight. Thranduil reached his hand out, though pulled it back quickly for fear that Liv would slam the box closed. She didn't, simply staring up at him and pushing the box towards him. Again he extended his hand, pulling a necklace from the box slightly and dropping it again before taking the box in his hands.

"Is this a joke?" The king furrowed his brows a bit in response to being presented with the Arkenstone and his chest of gems. Liv looked up at him with doe eyes, pleading with him silently.

"You said... You wanted them back. Here." She put the box in his hands and stepped back a bit. I look over to Bard who is just as confused as I am.

I looked back towards the dark haired man.

"Glad to see you are well Bard," I smiled.

"You as well. Is Olivia always like this?"

"Only around Thranduil unfortunately..." I snickered a bit, earning a glare from Liv and cock of the brow from Thranduil. Bard turned his attention back to the Arkenstone, then to Bilbo.

"You always knew loyalty."

"I'm not doing this for you." Bilbo shook his head a bit.

"I know that dwarves can be obstinate... Pig headed and difficult." He sighed, occasionally looking up.

"And suspicious and secretive, with the worst manors you could possibly imagine.." Gandalf removed the pipe from his mouth and smiled a bit, like he knew what was coming next.

"But they are also brave and kind... And loyal to a fault. I've grown very kind of them, and would save them if I can."

Bard looked down when Bilbo paused, contemplating what to do.

"But Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return I believe he will give you what you want."

"There will be no need for war." I spoke out finally. If Bard could exchange the stone for the treasure he was promised, then this would be solved. Thranduil already had what he desired.

I had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. Bard looked to Thranduil, then to Gandalf, and sighed a bit.

"Alright."

_Well, that was one part down._

Thranduil took a wine pitcher from the table and poured 3 cups, presenting one to Bard who took it easily. The next one he gave to Liv, apparently forgetting that she was short. He held it at Bard's level, causing her to stand on her tiptoes and force her arm out to even attempt to grab it.

"But... If this won't work..." Bard started, but was interrupted by Thranduil.

"It will. But if not... Olivia." Liv looked back at Thranduil, raising a brow.

"..I don't want you or your companions going into battle. You could get injured."

_Wait a minute. What was going on here..? I looked back at Liv who was surprisingly keeping her cool. She nodded a bit and gave a small smile_.

"I appreciate your concern... I'll be okay. I'm tougher than I look."

"I do not doubt it." The elven king replied, giving a small smile. He put his hand over his heart and pushed it out slowly, tilting it in the process so his palm was facing the sky.

_Did he just hug her? I furrowed my brow a bit and tugged on Liv's arm_.

"Let's go before Thorin realizes we're gone." I dipped my head a bit at the men in the room and pulled Bilbo and Liv out of the tent.

"I would rather you all stay here," Gandalf piped up as I began to leave.

"And why is that?"

"If Thorin finds that you have done this, he will take it as treason." The wizard explained.

"I am not afraid of Thorin, Gandalf, I never was," I crossed my arms.

"You should be. You may not realize it, but you, Lady Katherine; are bound by is fate."

"I have realized it long before Gandalf. I have felt his fate's wrath," I spoke lowly. I rolled up my sleeve to show him the crystal blue markings that have been creeping up my arm for weeks. The males of the tent stood up with great haste.

"What magic is this?" Bard asked, almost as if I were one of his daughters.

"Dark magic, despite its beauty, this is an ancient spell, one I have not seen in ages," Thranduil said weary of the eerie blue glow.

"It is what brought her and her companions to this world, but it seems that she is the only one who has the full spell upon her." Gandalf added.

"Full spell? Dark magic? Mind you I don't speak your language so dumb it down a couple of notches, please," I asked, my blood pressure rising as the two conversed.

"The spell in its proper form, ties one person to another's fate. If one person succumbs to a sickness, the other will be inflicted with pain behind relief; whether psychological, emotional, or physical pain. If the person they are attached to dies, they do as well." Gandalf spoke with pity, a thin line upon his lips and creases on his forehead.

"What about the one who has the spell on them, if they die what happens?" I asked.

"The one they are attached to does not share their fate, they do not feel their pain, and they are most likely unaware of what has happened." Thranduil answered.

"And you are saying I am attached, via dark ancient spell, to Thorin?" I furrowed my brow.

"Unfortunately, yes. The dragon sickness has caused you to thin, and it is present on your face." the Elven King spoke.

"Thanks for the compliment," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"Our kind has acute hearing, in case you were unaware." The blonde strode back to his makeshift throne.

_Of course they do._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! That's finally over with. I will try and type up a new chapter as soon as I can. <em>**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_sincerely Longboard917_**

**_AKA Katie Clax_**


End file.
